A New Beginning
by UnluckySibling
Summary: Jesse Anderson is back from his adventure at Duel Academy. But when he visits his old friends he also finds out a secret that puts him and the other duelist in danger. R
1. A Forgotten Friend

Summary: Jesse Anderson is back at home in the North. And one of the first things he does is to go see his old friends across the street. But when Jesse finally meets his friends sister that never seemed to be home, he also finds out her secret. Now that Jesse knows who she is, he's in danger and so are the other duelist. (Summary sucks, srry)

This is kind of a crossover of yugioh gx and the book Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

I don't own yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Don't worry it won't be confusing)

I do own: Rin, Jake, Kyle, Rick, and Matt Henderson

A New Beginning

Chapter 1: The Forgotten Friend

-Jesse's POV-

It has been a while since Jesse Anderson had been home with his family and friends. But after the accident in the other dimension Chancellor Sheppard made all the transfer students to return home. He wasn't all thrilled leaving Duel Academy, but he was excited to see his friends again. The Henderson's for example. They were a family of 6 that lived across the street. Their parents got a divorce a while ago and there mom is always on business trips, so its mostly just the 4 of them at home.

Matt was the oldest, he was about 18 going on 19. He had jet black hair that went down to his neck and always wore a blue and white custom made jacket that said "Guns" on the back. He was always in charge. But he couldn't go to college, so he has a part time job at the store down town. He and I were pretty good pals. Matt was always with a girl though. He's like a babe magnet. But in his spare time he's always in their basement working out.

Kyle was the second oldest. He had blonde hair that also went down to his neck, but it was a bit spiky. He was the goof ball of the family. If you ask me he wasn't mature enough to be in second command. Every time you saw him he would have a different style. He was basically obsessed with his looks. And some how him and I was great friends, even though he was about 2 year older then me.

Then there is Jake, he's the third oldest. He was a pretty darn tall kid with black hair that went a little shorter then his neck. Of course he isn't second-in-command either. He was also a bit irresponsible. Though he was always hanging out with friends. He was your basic jock. Like his brother, Kyle, he was also good friends with me as well, he is about 1 year older then me.

And then there's finally their sister, Rin. It's weird I don't remember her as much. She was never around when I was at their house. All I can remember is that she was the youngest. I remember that Matt said she went to a year round summer camp, what ever that means. But I think she's about my age.

But there was one guy I don't mind missing. His name is Rick. He's their cousin. He's a bit older then Kyle and he thinks he's the greatest person who ever lived. Think about the most annoying, cockiest, jerk in the world. You got it, well this guy would be his god. Every time I was hanging out with them, **he** had to show up.

Anyway I'm on my way back home on this ghost ship with the other transfer students, Jim, and Axel. Adrian was lost in the other dimension.

"All of those getting off at our northern destination please get ready for docking" said a voice over an intercom

"Well looks like I'm home" stated Jesse as he stretched for his bag.

"So long mate" said a Australian friend, Jim

"Yea, maybe we'll meet up again"

"Hope so"

"Bye Jesse, take care" said Axel.

"You too guys" said Jesse walking off the deck onto the dock.

When Jesse first walked onto the dock he felt, well, at home. He waved goodbye to his friends and headed to a taxi that was supposed to pick him up.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It's old Jesse-boy" said a familiar annoying voice

"sigh, hi Dick er… I mean Rick" said Jesse completely unenthusiastic

"Ha ha very funny, I got some news for you" Rick was wearing plain denim pants with a very annoying green shirt.(I don't know how to explain it its just so… aaarrgghh)

"What"

"Well first you need to follow me to Matt's place"

"Why"

"So I can tell you the news. Duh"

"sigh, what ever"

So they both piled into the taxi and were on their way to their old friends house.

The house hadn't changed at all. Though, it did look like it needed a wash. In the drive way was Matt's black jeep. Apparently he was home. The taxi let us out of in front of the house.

"Follow me" said Rick waving his hand in the air

"Fucking bastard" murmured Jesse

"You say something"

"No"

Rick ran up to the steps and started banging his fist against the door like an ape went mad and was thrown into a jail cell. Then suddenly the door was flung open from the inside. There stood a girl with long jet black hair that was in two ponytails that were down, her eyes were a sea green. Which seemed a bit odd because her parents and brothers all had brown or gray eyes. There were huge headphones around her neck.

"What do you want Rick" asked the girl who seemed very annoyed with him

"when did you get back, Rin" countered Rick

"none of your business"

"Let me talk to Matt"

Rin then walked away and Matt soon appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want Rick….. Hey Jesse, man long time no see" shouted Matt

"Hey" said Jesse who seemed to have brightened up a bit

"I see you've finally met Rin"

"That was her" asked Jesse

"Yea don't you remember her, she's home till summer"

"Are you sure that having her home is a good idea" asked Rick "I mean what if **they** find her again, we'll all be in danger"

"SHUT UP RICK NO ONE ASKED YOU" yelled Matt "What do you want anyway"

"Just wanted to come by and say hi with Jesse"

"Hey Jess come on in man, everyone's in the back room" said Matt in a calmer voice

"Thanks" stated Jesse who seemed much happier now that Matt screamed at Rick, though he didn't understand why.

"You on the other hand, Rick, goodbye" stated Matt in a firm voice, before slamming the door on his face.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAWG, WE'RE FAMILY"

"I'm not so sure about you"

"I'm more of your family then Rin" shouted Rick

Matt stopped in his tracks and looked stunned at what Rick said

"You ok man" asked Jesse a bit creped out.

"Yea, go on ahead to the back room, I'll be right back"

Jesse then turned and made his way to the back room where he was welcomed with "HEY MAN HOW YA BEEN" and "HEY YOUR BACK". Matt on the other hand then stormed to the door opened it just enough so he could kick Rick in the balls and slam the door in his face once again. As the annoying cousin groaned in pain, Matt also joined his siblings in the back room.

"Hey guys it's been a while" said Jesse who made his way onto the couch next to Rin.

"Oh yea you probably don't remember Rin" said Kyle

"Sorry I kind of don't" stated Jesse, he then turned to Rin and gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. Her expression seemed to ease up a bit that looked like it said 'I don't blame you'

"well she was always at a camp so she was never around" stated Jake.

"But aren't camps usually just for summers" asked Jesse

"well, yea"

"then were do you go to school"

"Umm… well… I go to school there, its kind of like a boarding school too" answered Rin, a bit nervous.

"wow, what's it called"

"…..Camp Half-Blood" answered Rin even more nervous

"What kind of name is that, it's a bit strange"

"yea pretty weird huh" smiled Rin who was nervously scratching the back of her head.

Jesse couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So how's everything been guys" asked Jesse

"Fine I guess" answered Kyle

"How's your mom"

"Well she's dating some guy, and their getting pretty serious"

"Well that good"

"Kind of"

"Well what about you dude, I hear that school that you went to went to some kind of dimension" asked Jake, waving his arms around in the air

"Haha yea, it was pretty scary there"

"So I heard that those cards of your came to life or something"

"Yea"

"Wait what card" asked Rin, who suddenly joined the conversation

"Oh yea you don't know, Jesse's a duelist, you know, that card game that's really popular" said Kyle

"I'll show you one of them" said Jesse as he pulled out his deck from his back pocket. "This is my pal Sapphire Pegasus"

Rin just stared at it shocked yet scared at the same time.

"It was pretty weird that all the cards were really alive there" stated Jesse

"Umm… I'll be right back I need to make a call" said Rin as she dashed out of the room.

"What was that about"

Matt, Kyle, and Jake just stared at each other

"Should we tell him" whispered Jake

"No, its for his own good" answered Matt

"But he's going to find out sooner or later, and won't it be better to tell him then for him to find out the hard way" stated Kyle

"Yea but…"

"But what" asked Jake

"No don't it's too dangerous"

"He's been our friend since gods (1) knows when" stated Kyle "We could trust him, and he's Rin's friend too, right" Kyle asked Jesse

"Umm.. Well yea" answered Jesse

"See he should know"

"Well fine, but Rin should tell him herself" said Matt

"Ok then it's settled, Jesse go up stairs to Rin's room it's the one on the right, she needs to tell you something" said Kyle

"Umm.. Ok" said Jesse a bit nervous

As Jesse made his way up the stairs the three brothers had a worried look on their face.

"I hope we made the right decision" said Matt

"How bad do you think he'll take the news" asked Jake

"That all depends on Rin" answered Kyle

"I wonder how he'll react, once he figures out her secret"

(1)- notice I said gods keep that in mind

Please R&R

You can give me some couple suggestions.


	2. The Deadly Secret

I do not own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 2: The Deadly Secret

As Jesse made his way up the endless stairs something was bothering him.

"Man, they're sure are acting weird, what do you think Ruby_"_ asked Jesse to his monster spirit

"_Who knows, maybe they ate something bad"_ suggested Ruby

"I doubt it," laughed Jesse

He had finally made it up the stairs and headed to the closed door on the right. But before he could knock he heard voices.

"I'm telling you, there must be some connection between those cards and our monster," said someone who sounded like Rin

"_Well we'll look into it but your supposed to be at home to relax, don't get in any trouble," _said a different voice of someone older

"But Chiron if Luke finds out about this then…" Rin didn't dare to finish her sentence.

"_Even though I do think your right you shouldn't worry about it as much, Luke won't be showing his face for a while, thanks to you and Percy"_

"Who's this Percy" thought Jesse to himself "And whose Chiron… isn't he that guy from the Greek myth" This time he was asking Ruby

"_Yea, he was that centaur that trained Greek heroes like Hercules," _answered Ruby

"Refresh my memory, what's a centaur again," asked Jesse, feeling dumb

"_It's the person who is human from the waist up and horse from the waist down"_

"But wait those are just myths"

Then suddenly the conversation stopped inside the room.

"_It seems we have a visitor,"_ said Chiron

Jesse then backed up from the door not knowing what to do. The door flung open and there stood Rin and behind her there was mist floating in the middle of her room, and inside that mist was a picture. But not just a picture it was like a video message. There in the mist showed a guy with a bright orange T-shirt that said Camp Half Blood Staff. He had thinning hair and a medium sized scruffy looking beard. Rin was clenching a small bronze trident that was dangling on her necklace.

"Sorry I didn't…." stuttered Jesse "your brothers told me to come up here"

Rin just stared at him, wide eyed.

"_Well Rin what will you do"_asked Chiron. Before she could answer the message mist dissolved.

Rin then put her attention back to Jesse who looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Oh, we told him to come up here," shouted Kyle who came running up the steps.

"Why" asked Rin who was practically shouting

"Well we thought he should know, you know"

"No I don't know, and he shouldn't know that,** you** know," sassed Rin

"Umm am I missing something," asked Jesse who was completely confused. "Who is Chiron, he's just a myth from that ancient Greek thing, right"

Rin stayed silent and looked away at the spot were the message used to be.

"Umm, let go down stairs to get something to eat" suggested Kyle who started pushing Jesse towards the stairs.

Jesse and Kyle then left Rin in the hall. They then headed to their backyard with a plate of snacks.

"So do you have any questions" asked Kyle

"Kind of" answered Jesse

"Well I can't answer any of them for you, you need to ask Rin about that"

"I doubt she would, I was eavesdropping"

"Nah, when the time is right she'll tell you, I just hope she's not too late about it though"

"What"

"Nothing"

Jesse was completely confused by now. He started to make himself forget about everything but then all of the sudden there was a moving in a bush. Then an arrow shot out of it and skinned Jesse's cheek.

"Not good" said Kyle "Matt **they're **here already, get Rin"

"Who's here, what's going on?" shouted Jesse, holding his cheek.

Then two ware wolf looking guys came out of the bushes along with a tall guy with blonde hair and a long scar down his face. He had a sword that was bronze on one side and silver on the other. The two hairy guys beside him had bows and arrows.

"Where is she" snarled the blonde one, who seemed to be their leader

Then all of the sudden Rin came running outside with a bronze sword in her hand.

"Where did you get that" shouted Jesse, who looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Just stay back and I promise I'll explain later" answered Rin

"Don't pay any attention to Rin, I'll take care of her, you two go and get that guy with the blue hair" commanded the blonde one to his two sidekicks

"You got it, Luke" said the one to his right.

The two wolf looking guys ran toward Jesse with a deadly look on their faces. Jesse was too frightened to do anything but stand there. Right before they reached him Jesse put up his arms in defense (like that would help) and closed his eyes tightly. He heard a huge CLANK and was still standing there unharmed. When he finally opened his eyes in front of him he saw Rin who was blocking one with a bronze shield that had a trident crest on it and used her sword to hold back the other.

"You ok" shouted Rin

"Y-yea" stuttered Jesse

"Well no wonder they call you the "Princess of Olympus"" said ugly #1 (I'm referring to the wolf guys, I don't know any other way to describe them)

"We shouldn't have misjudged Poseidon's kid" said ugly #2

"Get…Off…ME" grunted Rin as she shoved the two guys off her shield and sword. They both landed not too far in front of her. She started to breath heavily like she was out of breath.

"Umm.. I'm not the one to butt in to other people's business but, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" shouted Jesse

"I'll explain later, just go hide" answered Rin

"Well, well, cousin, I'm surprised, you helping a mortal" said Luke who was already behind her and Jesse. His sword was lined up so it was against both her's and Jesse's neck

"I'm surprised your even interested in a mortal, Luke" said Rin who didn't seemed scared at all, unlike Jesse who surprisingly didn't wet himself yet.

"oh, but this mortal is very useful, maybe you should come and be useful too"

"How is he useful"

"He's not the only one, there are many mortal like him that could be of great use"

"Oh really, like how"

"Well I believe that you noticed those cards of theirs are based on our real monsters, and I can use these mortals to summon all of them for my army"

"_Why the hell are you telling her your plan, genius" thought Jesse_

But before he could have another thought Rin grabbed his arm and pulled him to his free side. Now there was no one between Rin and Luke. So she jabbed her sword and skinned his side

"I see you've gotten faster, I would have expected that from you" said Luke, holding his wound "But I won't let you get in the way"

He then swung his sword to her side, but she jumped over the swing and countered with another jab to the side of his head. This time she missed him

"Don't just stand there you idiots, get the boy" shouted Luke

The two ug-O's then fired another storm of arrows at Jesse. Jesse, not knowing what to do, put his arms up to his face. After all the arrows whizzed past him, he only got cut up on his hands and a couple more cuts on his cheek.

"Man those two are annoying" shouted Rin. Her sword then glowed and turned into a bow and arrow. She mumbled something under her breath and then two arrows appeared on the bow. She fired them and they hit the two ug-O's dead on. They screamed in pain then dissolved into a gold looking sand.

"Why you.." shouted Luke "I'll be back" He then ran off. But what he didn't know is that a piece of paper fall from his pocket. Rin then ran up to it and picked it up. She looked a bit confused at what it said but then simply tucked it in her pocket. Then she turned her attention to Jesse who was cut up pretty badly.

"w-what the.." murmured Jesse as he fell to his knees.

"Don't worry, I'll fix those cuts" said Rin as she ran over to his side.

She then pulled a small bottle of what looked like water. She then poured some onto her hand and placed it against Jesse cheek were it was cut.

"What are you-" said Jesse but he was cut off when he saw her upper forehead bleeding. "Your injured too"

"Don't worry, I guess you'll want some answers know" said Rin

Jesse just nodded. When she removed her hand the cut was gone, it was healed.

"How did you" said Jesse amazed

"You know about the Greek myths, you know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, that stuff" asked Rin

Jesse nodded

"Well, their real. Their all real. Every single myth isn't a myth."

"But how"

"The gods are immortal. And since their immortal they have kids when ever they want. But they need to find someone to have their kids with. That's were I come in. I'm what you call a half blood. It means I'm half human half god."

Jesse just listened speechless

"There are more kids like me. You most of the gods have children almost each generation, but The Big Three, which is Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, they made an oath that they wouldn't have any more half blooded children because they were much stronger then other half bloods"

"So what's this have to do with you" asked Jesse

"well you see, all three of them broke that oath. They all had kids"

"Don't tell me.." he didn't finish

"I'm one of those children, my father is Poseidon, the god of the sea"

R&R

If it seems a little confusing then visit my profile, at the bottom I've listed some of the gods and what they are gods of.

NOTE: I will take any couple suggestions you might have :-D


	3. A Ride From A God

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 3: A Ride from a God

"Y-you're a w-what?" stuttered Jesse who was still having his wounds healed

"A half blood" stated Rin, there was a hint of sham in her voice when she said it

"And your father is…"

"Poseidon, god of the sea" said Rin who didn't even bother to look up

"That's…..that's….."

Rin waited for him to run away calling her a monster or freak. But what he did do shocked her and she will always remember it.

"THAT'S SO COOL" shouted Jesse who was leaning forward with excitement.

"What" asked Rin who was very shocked

"Man that's got to be a great honor to be the daughter of a god"

Rin just looked away and gave a "yea right" kind of expression. But she didn't let that from distracting her from Jesse's wounds. Her hands were now doused with water and then she held his hand so she could heal it. She didn't dare to look up to face him. But that was a good thing for Jesse too, because at the sight of her holding his hand like that made him blush a bit.

"It's not all that great, most gods and all monsters want me dead" said Rin who seemed even more depressed

"But won't your father help you, I mean, he is a god, literally"

"Its not that simple, gods aren't allowed to help their children directly they can only help them indirectly"

"Don't you ever get to see him or talk to him"

"At camp once a year we visit Olympus but if its an emergency you are allowed to see them"

"Oh"

"you know your taking this pretty well, I expected you to run away"

"Why would I do that" asked Jesse who seemed offended by her comment.

"Well having a mortal being told about all of this because some monster tried to kill you, I thought you would be a bit scared"

"Well at first I was, but , I mean then you, you know saved me"

This time Rin did look up, and when she did she gave him a smile that definitely said "Thank you". Jesse was so certain it meant that he was about to ask why she was thanking him but he was interrupted.

"So how'd he take it" asked Matt and Jake as the popped their heads from the door.

"Actually pretty well" answered Rin who had let go of Jesse's hand by now. "But we certainly have a problem now"

"Oh?"

"Luke knows what Jesse can do, so he's going to be after him"

"So what's your plan" asked Jake

"Well I'm certainly going back to camp"

"You think you'll come back next summer" asked Kyle

"I don't think so"

"Well then what about Jesse"

"I think I'm going to need to take him with me so Luke doesn't kill him"

Jesse, who was following the conversation, suddenly felt the fear flow through his body again. The same fear he had when they attacked. His face turned pale and his eye dilated.

Rin saw this and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's not going to get as long as I'm around" stated Rin who seemed confident

Jesse wanted to believer her. He wanted to believe that he would be safe with her. But he still felt like he was in danger. And he was right

"Your not the only one that's going to need to come though" said Rin as she took out the piece of paper that fell from Luke's pocket.

"What" asked Jesse

"I mean, Luke was after other kids too, take a look at this list"

Jesse took the list from her and saw a bunch of kids names listed from 1 to 10.

"I'm guessing the lower numbers are the most valuable one to Luke, there all in bold lettering" pointed out Rin

The list read:

**1. Jesse Anderson**

**2. Jaden Yuki**

**3. Jim Cook**

**4. Axel Brodie**

5. Atticus Rhodes

6. Alexis Rhodes

7. Chazz Princeton

8. Syrus Truesdale

9. Tyranno Hassleberry

10. Blair Flannigan

"Why is it the top 4 not the top 5" asked Kyle

"How am I supposed to know I didn't make the list" answered Rin. (Bit ironic)

"Because they're the top duelist around the world" murmured Jesse, who sounded amazed that he made a discover.

"So what now" asked Matt

"I'm going to need to bring these kids to camp too"

"Where are you going to find them" asked Jake

"I'll help, I know them all, I can tell you were to find them" said Jesse, who seemed pretty bold

"Thanks Jesse I appreciate it" said Rin who gave him a friendly smile

Jesse then handed the list back to Rin so she could keep it safe.

"I know where we can find them but I'm not sure they'll agree on coming"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, what I need you to do is to come with me"

Rin then grabbed Jesse's hand and lead him to the corner of the back yard. She then moved a tree branch on the ground and it revealed a fountain that looked like it could be found at a park. It had gold coins at the bottom. And not just one or two there were hundred or even thousands of them.

"Where did you…" said Jesse, amazed

"It was a gift from **my** father" stated Rin

She then reached in a grabbed a coin. Once it was out of the water there was something weird about it. It was completely dry, like it was never in the water at all. Jesse stood there dumbfounded and the fountain, coins, and the fact that her hand nor the coin were wet.

"Oh goddess accept my offering" said Rin in a calm voice

Jesse looked at her like she was crazy. She then threw the coin into the rainbow that was created by the mist and it disappeared. Jesse's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Show me Lord Apollo, Olympus" stated Rin

The mist then shifted itself into a picture. Then that picture had sound and it started to move. Before you know it there was a boy that looked about 18 with blonde hair. It looked like he was in a car. But it also looked like he was in the sky.

"Hey cousin, this is the first time you sent an Iris message (1) to me" said Apollo

"Well actually I wasn't sure if it would work. Any way, I need a favor, don't worry it a small favor" said Rin

"Well I usually don't do requests but… ok what you need"

"I need a ride to pick up some kids around the world" said Rin who then realized that this was more then a small favor. It was really huge. I mean for a god to help a half blood.

"That doesn't seem like a **small** favor but ok"

"Really" asked Rin in astonishment

"Sure, _for my cousin yes, but for others not quite so, because I'm awesome._ Pretty good haiku, huh, I'm getting better"

"Yea, ok" said Rin trying not to show how horrible that was.

"One ride coming up" shouted Apollo as the mist dissolved.

"Quick close your eyes" said Rin as she turned Jesse the opposite way of the sun. And just to make sure she covered his eyes with her hands. Good thing she was behind him because Jesse seemed to have blushed more than before.

Then all of the sudden a huge light shined behind them. Then it died out and disappeared. In it's place was a red sports car and a blonde guy.

"Your chariot awaits" joked Apollo

"Well we're going to need more seats then that" said Rin

"Fine, I don't like going out of sport mode but.."

The red sports car then turned into a normal looking bus.

"All aboard" yelled Apollo.

"Come on Jesse, I need your help" said Rin as she dragged him by the arm to the bus. "We need to go fast, my brother isn't going to like what Apollo did to the yard, even if he is a god"

"Wait, Apollo, he's the god of…the god of…" said Jesse snapping his fingers as if it was going to help him remember

"The god of light, and music. He's the one who drives the sun" answered Rin

"He drives the sun?" asked Jesse

"Yea, what do you think we're riding in"

Before Jesse could respond Rin had already pulled him into the bus and pushed him onto the first seat.

"Where to first" asked Apollo

"Um… let's see, let's get Jim first, he lives in the south" said Jesse

"Ok you heard him, let's get going"

"Sure thing, but one problem, it getting pretty dark, that means we're going to lose some speed. We won't arrive until morning probably. But don't worry once its morning we'll be able to get all the other before sunsets." said Apollo "Why don't you two take a nap or something"

"I don't think I'll be able to" said Rin

"Me too" agreed Jesse

"ok, what ever"

But as the engine started and they took off into the air (remember it's the sun) Jesse started to get drowsy. His head then hit against the glass window and he fell asleep. Rin who sat next to him, tried her hardest to stay awake. But her eye lids got heavier each second. And before he knew it she was also asleep, leaning on Jesse's shoulder.

R&R

Pretty weird huh?

(1) Iris Message- its basically a IM message but with mist and its like a video

And when Rin said "Oh goddess accept my offering" she's talking to the goddess of the rainbow, the goddess of the rainbow allows the Iris messages to get to the person


	4. Recruiting Mortals

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do own: Rin, Matt, Kyle, Jake, and Rick Henderson

A New Beginning

Chapter 4: Recruiting Mortals

By the time Jesse had woken up they were above the ocean. He then realized a sudden weight against his left shoulder. With a slight turn of his head, he saw that Rin was fast asleep and was using his shoulder as a pillow. Not a very comfortable pillow but still, she was fast asleep. Even though Jesse was still half asleep, he was awake enough to blush. He was about to wake her when her heard something

"Let her sleep, she was up all night, making sure nothing attacked us" said Apollo who was still driving

"She was" asked Jesse

"Yea, don't worry we'll be arriving soon, you can wake her up then"

"Already" asked Jesse who was amazed "But…how did we travel so fast"

"Immortals travel differently then mortals, kid"

Jesse didn't feel like arguing so he shifted a bit to make Rin more comfortable. For a few seconds he just stared at her, sleeping. He then turned his head and faced the window.

"I wonder how Jim will react" thought Jesse

"Do you think he'll come" asked Ruby, who was cuddled up on his lap

"I don't know what will happen"

A few minutes into this conversation it was broken by Apollo

"Ok, time to rise and shine, we're here" said Apollo as he stretched

Outside there were plains of nothing. Mostly desert. But not too far away was a huge building. It had a blue, yellow and red dome. It must have been South Academy. That's were Jim was.

"Hey Rin wake up we're here" said Jesse as he shook her shoulder

"Huh, what" said Rin as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eye.

"We have to go find Jim"

"oh yea, let's go"

They then ran out of the bus and sprinted toward the academy.

"Do you think it'll be hard to find him" asked Rin

"I don't know" answered Jesse

"_It might not, Jim is the best duelist here" _suggested Ruby

"WHOA, what is that" shouted Rin pointing at Ruby

"Oh, you can see her, this is my other pal Ruby Carbuncle"

"Is this another one of your cards"

"Yea, I guess you can see monster spirits"

"I guess, your monsters are linked to the real monsters so I guess I can"

They then made their way into the school. As they walked to the main building they got a couple of nasty glares. It looked liked they landed in an old western movie. There were guys dressed like cowboys and girl dressed like, well, cowgirls. All the stares made Jesse and Rin a bit awkward so they stayed close.

When they made it to the front porch of the building there was a guy in a wooden rocking chair. You couldn't see his face because his cowboy hat covered his face. But there was a green crocodile beside him.

"That's him" whispered Jesse

"You think he's sleeping" whispered Rin"Only one way to find out. HEY JIM, HOW YOU DOING" shouted Jesse

Jim then moved his hat out of his face and looked up.

"Jesse is that really you, mate" asked Jim

"You better believe it"

"What are you doing here" asked Jim who seemed shocked yet glad at his answer

"Well actually, she better explain" said Jesse pointing to Rin.

"Oh, why, hello there" said Jim as he took his hat clear of his face.

"We need you to come with us" said Rin

"Why, do I need to do that" asked Jim

"Your in danger"

"How am I in danger" asked Jim who seemed confused (I don't blame him)

"I like to explain when we have gotten everyone to safety first"

"You mean everyone here is in danger"

"No not everyone **here,** there are other around the world that we need to pick up as well"

"Wait, I think I should know how I'm in danger before I come along with you"

"Let's just say someone is after you, and he's not going to stop until he finds you. I don't know exactly what he plans on doing but I know if you don't get some protection soon, he's going to kill you"

"Let me get this straight, if I don't come with you guys, I'll die, am I right" asked Jim

"Basically"

"Well your quite persuasive, I guess I have no choice. I usually wouldn't trust you either but seeing that Jesse can rely on you I guess I can too"

"Wait, wait, wait, how do you know that I relay on her so much" said Jesse

"Well mate it's pretty obvious that you-" Jim was then cut off. Jesse was giving him a begging look that said "Don't say it, what ever you do, don't say it in front of her" So Jim kept quiet.

"So now what" said Jim

"Follow us to the bus" said Rin

"You got a bus, out here?!" shouted Jim

"Long story, I'll explain when we get everyone"

They all then headed to the bus. On their way everyone was giving them deadly looks. Probably because they were taking away their best duelist again.

They all then piled into the bus even Shirley.

"Well then, your back" said Apollo

"Who's this Bloke" asked Jim

"Well technically he's my cousin" said Rin

"So where to next" asked Apollo

"Um.. How about we go get Axel next then we could get everyone else at Duel Academy" said Jesse looking at the list

"Ok, but after I drop you guys off at that Duel Academy you need to find a different ride, got it" said Apollo

"Sure" said Rin

"Where are we going to get a right from Duel Academy" asked Jesse who was a bit worried.

"Don't worry about it"

For the next few minutes, they had sat down and were relaxing. But only about 2 minutes later they landed in the West. They were in the woods or something.

It was easy to find Axel without getting dirty looks. He was training in the woods.

So Jim and Jesse got out of the bus and started to talk to him. Rin stayed in the bus. She watched Jesse as he started to explain something to Axel. He was using a lot of hand motions.

"_I wonder what's he doing" _thought Rin

Jesse then suddenly turned to the bus and pointed at Rin. He then saw her looking at them, he then smiled and waved to her. Rin looked away and blushed.

"_Awww, wait till Aphrodite (1) hears about this, she's going to have a field day"_ thought Apollo

Shortly after Jesse came back into the bus, followed by Jim and Axel.

"I'm guessing we're going to Duel Academy now" said Apollo as he started the engine.

"so who are we getting at Duel Academy" asked Axel.

Jesse simply showed him the list. They all then found seats, but this time near each other. They were all discussing the list and what it could have meant

"Knowing Luke, he won't stop until he finds you guys" said Rin

"So you know this guy" asked Axel and Jim

"Well….yea…he's --"

"OK… kiddies we're here everyone out, I have some business to take care of" said Apollo.

They all then got out of the bus and breathed in the fresh air. Jesse, Jim, and Axel stretched as Rin just stood there taking in the air and the breeze from the ocean. She felt at home when she's near the water. Apollo then left and the four were back at Duel Academy.

"So let's get started" said Jesse

"Um but I don't know where to even go" said Rin

"Don't worry I'll take care of it from here" stated Jesse as he put his arm around her shoulder

So Rin started her way up to the cliff and Jesse, Jim, and Axel stayed behind a little to talk.

"Is there something between you two" asked Jim who had a devilish look on his face.

"What no we're friends, she lives across the street" said Jesse as he blushed furiously.

"Right, let's get going" said Axel

They all made it up the cliff and were soon standing in front of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Most of them should be here" said Jesse as he walked up to Chazz's dorm.

He knocked and waited for a response.

"_WHO IS IT"_ yelled who seemed to be Chazz

"Jesse"

There were a lot of gasps and stomping of feet. The door then flew open and there stood Jaden with everyone behind him. In the door way was Jesse and Rin in front, and Jim and Axel were behind them.

"JESSE" shouted Jaden

"Hey Jaden" said Jesse

"What are you guys doing here and who's she"

"well we kind of need to talk to you all"

Everyone then moved out of the door way so they could all come inside. They all sat down and the couch and Rin started to explain everything to them. Chazz, Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Syrus, Blair and Bastion were all barely following her.

"So your saying we all need to come with you or we'll die" said Chazz

"Well I don't know exactly what Luke is planning but if you want to stay on the safe side then yes" said Rin

"But wait what about me, my name wasn't on that list" said Bastion who seemed offended

"I guess since Luke is after duelist, maybe he's after really good duelist"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT A GOOD DUELIST" shouted bastion

"No, no, I just don't know why he's after certain people, its just a theory" stated Rin in a defensive way.

"Well Bastion is a great duelist, one of the best here. So why don't we take him with us" suggested Jaden

"You mean you'll all come" asked Rin

"Of course, I may have just met you but Jesse, Jim, and Axel seem to trust you so, so will we"

"Thanks" said Rin, smiling.

"You think you start explaining from the start" suggested Jesse

"yea, ok, where should I start"

"From the start" said Jesse

"Ok"

It didn't take long for Rin to explain everything. But there were some confused questions. Most of them from Jaden.

"Ok then what are we waiting for" said Atticus "Let's get out of here"

"If this camp is the only safe place then I'm in" said Blair

"What about me though" shouted Bastion

"Yea, we can't just leave him here, he's a good duelist too" said Syrus

Jesse placed a hand on Rin shoulder "One more shouldn't hurt, just to be on the safe side" said Jesse

"Ok"

"Thanks you" shouted Bastion who started to cry "I feel important"

"So where do we get a ride" asked Axel

"Yea that guy dropped us off and now we have no ride"

"Don't worry I got something in mind" smiled Rin

R&R

PLEASE REVIEW I COULD USE THE FEEDBACK.

(1)- Aphrodite is the goddess of love

If it's still a bit confusing send me a message and I'll explain it

NOTE: I WILL LOOK OVER COUPLE SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY


	5. We Learn To Fly

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do own: Rin, Kyle, Jake, Matt, and Rick Henderson

A New Beginning

Chapter 5: We Learn To Fly

"So what's your plan" asked Hassleberry

"Well, first we need to go near the water" said Rin who was looking for something in her pocket

"Ok but why" asked Atticus

"I'm going to use a IM message to get us a ride"

"A Instant Message?" asked Blair who seemed confused "but don't you need a computer for that, not the ocean"

"It's not a instant Message, it's a Iris Message"

"A what" asked Chazz

"The goddess of the rainbow, Iris, gives messages to people if you give her an offering" said Rin who seemed quite annoyed from all the questions. "Just follow me"

They all piled out of Chazz's dorm and headed down the cliff to the water. Rin just stood there for a while to take in the breeze. She felt like diving in to take a swim but this wasn't the time.

"Ok, now we just need some mist" stated Rin.

She then put her hand out in front of her and raised it in a slow motion, as if she were pulling something up. Then some water from the ocean lifted into the air, just like her hand motion. She then made her hand into a fist and the water turned into mist, which showed a rainbow. Rin then took a gold coin out of her pocket and threw it in the rainbow.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering" mumbled Rin.

The gold coin then disappeared.

"Show me Grover Underwood, at Camp Half Blood"

The mist then turned into a blur and changed into a picture. The picture then started to move and voices were heard.

"How did you…" asked Bastion

"I'd love to explain but I'm not answering any more questions today" sassed Rin

"_Hey Rin, what's up"_ said a boy who looked a little older then Rin. He wore a hat the said Camp Half Blood. And a really bright orange shirt.

"Hey Grover, I need a favor" smiled Rin

"Who is this Bloke" asked Bastion

"_Whoa cool a British dude, let me try to communicate with him"_ said Grover who seemed amazed at his accent

"I beg your pardon" said Bastion, offended

"_Ahem… Pip, Pip, Cheerios, I'm coco for cocoa puffs" (1)_

Everyone broke into a uncontrollable laughter, except for Bastion.

"I don't find that funny" stated Bastion as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious" laughed Alexis

"Oh…my….god… this guy's a riot" laughed Jesse and Jaden. They were barely breathing, their faces were red and they were supporting each other up.

"Ok that was funny but Grover not the time" said Rin as she pulled herself together

"_Yea, yea, so what did you need"_

"I need you to send Blackjack and 5 of his friends"

"_Ok but why so many"_

"They will be coming back to camp" said Rin pointing to the group of duelist

"_Well….ok then they'll be there in a few minutes"_

The image then blurred and vanished with the mist.

"You all can relax for a few minutes, our ride will arrive shortly"

"what exactly is our ride" asked Syrus

"You'll see when they get here" smiled Rin

"Oh great, I hate surprises" said Chazz who seemed very annoyed and looked like he couldn't believe that he agreed to come along.

It took longer then Rin thought so everyone sat down near the water and waited for their surprise ride.

Rin messed with the water, turning it in different shapes and routes, above her hand. Jesse, Jim, and Axel were all talking to their friends, explaining what happened to each of them.

"So she's your neighbor" asked Jaden

"Hey but I never really met her" answered Jesse who then looked at Rin

"But you live across from her how could you not met her" asked Blair who seemed quite confused and a bit of pity was in her voice.

"Well I asked the same question, but then I figured out that she's always at that camp we're going to"

But before other questions were thrown at Jesse there was something flying towards them.

"What is that" asked Syrus

"It's just a flock of birds" said Bastion who didn't even bother to look

"I don't think birds are as big as horses" suggested Jaden

"wait a minute those are horses" yelled Jim

"Not exactly, their Pegasus" corrected Rin

"Just like Sapphire Pegasus" murmured Jesse who had a huge smile on his face. "this is our ride?"

"Yea, hope non of you guys are afraid of heights" joked Rin

Everyone answered with a "no way" or "no". But Blair and Syrus kept quite. They both started to sweat bullets.

"Um.. You two ok" asked Atticus

"Just peachy" answered Blair

"Isn't there any other way to get there" asked a desperate Syrus

"Well you could swim but that would be quite a swim" laughed Rin "Don't worry they're all trained"

The Pegasus then landed in front of Rin

"_It's a honor to be requested from you, my lady"_ said Blackjack. He was an all black Pegasus. And behind him were different shades of brown, white and black Pegasus.

"Thanks, but don't call me that" said Rin

"Who are you talking to" asked Chazz who seemed a bit scared

"She's talking to that Pegasus" answered Jesse as if everyone heard him

"Jesse you heard it" asked Jaden

"Yea, he said it pretty loud"

"Um.. I guess Jesse can hear Blackjack too since he has a Sapphire Pegasus" suggested Rin

"Then what's your excuse" sassed Chazz

"well I am the daughter of Poseidon, the one who created horses, so I can talk to them"

"Weirdo" murmured Chazz

"Ok then two on each please"

So everyone climbed on one. There were two on each: Jaden and Alexis. Hassleberry and Blair. Syrus and Bastion. Atticus and Chazz. Jim and Axel. And Rin and Jesse. (No yaoi intended)

But before they could take off, a certain teacher came running up.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY PUPILS" shouted Crowler

"I'll take care of this" said Rin

She then jumped off Blackjack and walked up to Crowler. She stood in front of him and lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. A cool breeze then blew.

"Remember I'm a student here and you assigned all of us on a field trip. And those aren't horses you see there….jet ski's (I don't know ')" said Rin

"Oh yea, well then, carry on and good luck" shouted Crowler as he walked off.

"what was that" asked Atticus

"It's a neat little trick isn't it, it comes in handy" smiled Rin " It's called Mist, it's like an illusion, it tricks the person into seeing what you want them to see"

She then jumped onto Blackjack once again.

"Ok guys, go easy, we got some people who are afraid of height" said Rin

"_You got it boss"_ said the Pegasus

"I suggested all of you guys hang on tight"

They then lifted into the air.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK" screamed Blair

"Relax Blair, that was my ear" complained Hassleberry

"Just don't look down, and you'll be fine" murmured Syrus who had his eyes closed and clenched the Pegasus saddle.

"_My lady, please tell this one to relax a bit"_ said Halo, the Pegasus Syrus and bastion were on.

"Hey Syrus, the Pegasus says chill out" shouted Jesse

"Since when are you "my lady"" joked Rin "Ok guys for your safety keep your hands and feet as close as possible to the Pegasus at all times"

"And if we don't" asked Blair

"Well let's just say, you'll miss certain parts of your body"

"But how"

"Don't ask me it just happens"

By this time they were high up and were in the clouds

"What the deal I can't see anything" complained Alexis

"Shh you have to be quite, we have to stay hidden from mortals, and it'd be weird if a cloud starts talking" whispered Rin "And if you talk sometimes you can swallow bugs in the air"

"Yea rig--" said Chazz but then he started to spit and gag.

"What's wrong" asked Atticus

"I think I swallowed a fly"

"EWW" shouted Alexis

"I told you"

So no one else dared to say a word. They were flying for a few minutes when the clouds broke off of them and down below them was the ocean and further north was land. There were a few kids in the ocean playing. Others were fishing or just hanging around near the water. And the weird part was that some of them didn't have legs. They had hooves instead. That's right, goat hooves.

"What the fuck" shouted Hassleberry

"Their Satyrs, their goat from the waist down, just like Grover" explained Rin

"He was a satyrs" asked everyone

"Yea you just couldn't see his waist down in the message"

"So far I don't like this camp" said Chazz

"Stop complaining there are more then just satyrs there are also other mythological creatures and other half bloods" snapped Rin "hang on tight, we're about to land"

The Pegasus then swooped down and where now a few feet from ground

"EEEEKKKKK" screamed Blair, Syrus and Alexis

The Pegasus were now on the ground completely. Everyone jumped off but others were glued to the saddle with fear.

"I'm am never doing that again" exhaled Blair, she then walked over to Jaden and held onto his arm for comfort.

"Uh, Blair, let go" said Jaden trying to pry her off him. Alexis just gave them a dirty glare.

"Well how was your first flying experience" asked Rin who had a big smile on her face

"HORRIBLE" shouted Blair

"Well you should get used to it, I feel like this isn't the only time your going to be riding on them"

R&R

This chapter was kind of bad

(1)- lol I **had** to put that in


	6. Welcome Mortals

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Welcome Mortals

Once they all got their land feet back, Rin had them follow her to a big house that looked like it had been transported from ancient Greek. In fact, all the buildings did. But it was normal for these kids. They had passed a couple of weird buildings but there was also a strawberry field where satyrs and half bloods were harvesting them.

When they were in sight of the building they could see five people on the porch. There was a man in a wheel chair, another older looking guy who wore a Leopard skin t-shirt and he didn't look to happy. They were playing some kind of card game. Then there was a boy with black hair beside them and a girl with blonde curly hair scolding him. And finally there was another boy who had hooves, he must have been a satyr, he was chugging coffee and running around in a circle.

"What…The…Fuck" gasped Jaden as he saw the boy spinning around in a circle

"Haha, Hey Grover, you have too much coffee?" shouted Rin

The boy then stopped spinning and faced her. His face light up with delight. The other boy and girl then looked up as well. Their faces seemed to have gotten a happy expression on. The boy with black hair ran up to her and put her in a bear hug, while the girl waited her turn to say hi. Grover ran over as well and started to jump up and down.

Jesse gave a shocked look. The girl saw his expression and giggled a little. His expression then changed to a confused look

"Hey it's been so long" said the black haired boy, who finally let go of Rin

"Yea, I see your back early, Percy" said Rin with a smile

"Percy?" asked Jesse who had a look on his face like he had heard of him somewhere before.

"Yea this person, he's my half brother" stated Rin, pointing to Percy. He had black hair and sea green eyes, just like Rin

"Don't tell me your…" trailed off Atticus

"Yea, I hear she told you guys everything, I'm the son of Poseidon" smiled Percy

"Move it Seaweed Brains, it's my turn for introductions" joked the blonde girl

"Ha, this is Annebeth, she's the daughter of Athena"

"Nice to meet you"

"Wait Athena is…" asked Syrus

"The goddess of wisdom and battle, of course" shouted Annebeth who seemed offended.

"Hey, hey, it's been a while Rin" shouted Grover

"Yea, I see your still drinking coffee" laughed Rin

"After that close encounter with Pan, you bet"

"What" asked Bastion

"Not important right now" said Rin

"Anyway, Mr. D and Chiron need a word with you Rin"

"Mr. D?" said Jesse

"It's really Mr. Dionysus, he's the god of wine, I suggest you stay on his good side"

So Rin and the other walked up to the ancient Greek building and turned their attention to the elder men in chairs.

"I would say 'Welcome back' and 'Glad your not dead' but I'm not" said Mr. D. He wore a leopard skin shirt and a pair of normal shorts. Though he was a bit chubby.

"don't mind him, we're glad you came back safely" said Chiron.

"Um.. Thanks?" said Rin

"Well what do we have here…mortals, who let them enter" snapped Mr. D

"I did" stated Rin who didn't seem afraid or offended by him

"You better have a good reason for letting _mortals_ in this camp"

"I thought I told you already, Rin has brought mortals that Luke is after, they need protection" sighed Chiron

"Oh?" said Mr. D, "And who will be watching over these mortals"

"Well we haven't figured that out yet" said Rin

"Well then, I'm counting this as a quest for you, and since your in charge of this quest you need to figure that out and go see the Oracle""Yes, but first you need to figure out where they will be staying, who will be watching them, will they be in groups" lectured Chiron

"Yea, don't worry I'll figure it out"

"Good then, your dismissed"

Rin and the other then walked off to an open field were satyrs ran around and played on their reed pipes. There were other half bloods there as well, but it seemed like they were just walking around. Percy and Annebeth followed Rin to the center of the field.

"Ok then, I think the best way is it put you guys in groups of 2 and 1 group of 1" said Rin

"So there will be 6 groups" stated Percy

"Way to go Seaweed Brain, did you figure that out all by yourself" sassed Annebeth

"Shut up, Wise girl"

Rin just looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"Anyway, someone will be in charge of each group" stated Rin "You are to stick to your protector like glue"

"What if we have to use the john" shouted Atticus

"I didn't mean it literally, you still get privacy"

"Ok then, the groups are Blair and Alexis, Chazz and Syrus, Atticus and Hassleberry, Jim and Axel, and Jaden and Jesse" stated Annebeth who read all of this off a piece of paper "Oh and this Bastion guy is on his own".

"Who made these groups" complained Chazz and Bastion

"We did" said Percy "we wanted to keep the lower numbered people close together but some of them were girls so we had to change them around, we can't trust a guy and girl group"

"What you guys don't trust us" shouted Atticus

"Well to tell you the truth, no"

"Ok then who are our 'protectors'" sassed Chazz

"Well it's going to be me, Percy, Annebeth, Travis and Connor Stoll from Hermes cabin, Beckendorf from Hephaestus cabin, and Clarisse from Ares cabin" said Rin

"you got to be kidding me, Clarisse, are you serious" complained Annebeth "I feel sorry for the group that gets her"

"They should be here soon, by then I should have the assigned groups" said Rin as she sat down with a piece of paper and pen. She must have been thinking really hard because she even ignored Syrus' complaints on Clarisse.

"But wait if me and you are protectors then there will be four mortals in our cabin" stated Percy

"Don't worry, there's only us there, we got plenty of room" said Rin who had her pen in her mouth. Her eyes light up and she scribbled something down on a piece of paper

By this time three campers came running up to them

"Hey sorry we're late" apologized Beckendorf. He was black and had black hair that was down. It was in some kind of roles called dreadlocks and they were tied together with a pony tail.

"No prob" said Rin as she stood up.

"I can't believe I agreed to help you Seaweed Brains" complained Clarisse. She was big, ugly and mean. she wore a camo jacket. She looked like she was a XXL.

"Well we aren't happy about it either" sassed Chazz

"what did you just say" threatened Clarisse

"Cool it" shouted Rin

"Stay out of it Seaweed Brain"

"I'm guessing that's your nickname" sassed Bastion

"So who do we get" asked Connor and Travis. They were twins who always are up to something.

"Hold on, everyone listen up" shouted Rin "Ok, Blair and Alexis your with Annebeth"

"well at least we get a girl" said Alexis who seemed a bit calmer

"Next is Chazz and Syrus, your with Clarisse"

"You got to be kidding me" shouted Clarisse and Chazz in unison

"Moving on, Atticus and Hassleberry, your with Beckendorf""Nice to meet you" said Beckendorf as he walked over to them

"Ok, Jim and Axel, your with Percy"

"Nice to meet you mate" said Jim who walked over to Percy

"Um, Bastion your with Travis and Connor"

"Welcome buddy" shouted Travis as he put Bastion in a headlock.

"and Jaden and Jesse your with me"

"Cool" said Jaden and Jesse in unison

"What a minute let me see these groups" shouted Chazz as he swiped the list out of Rin's hands

It read:

**Group 1: Blair and Alexis- Annebeth**

**Group 2: Chazz and Syrus- Clarisse**

**Group 3: Atticus and Hassleberry- Beckendorf**

**Group 4: Jim and Axel- Percy**

**Group 5: Jesse and Jaden- Rin**

**Group 6: Bastion- Travis and Connor**

"Ok then any more complaints" asked Rin, who had a feeling there was going to be a lot

"YEA, WHY DO I HAVE TO BABY SIT THIS MIDGET AND STUCK UP ASSHOLE" shouted Clarisse.

"YEA WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THIS CRAZY BITCH" yelled Chazz

"EXCUSE ME, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM"

"Take my advice Chazz you don't want your protector to hate you especially when she's the daughter of Ares, the war god" stated Rin

"The w-what" stuttered Chazz

He then turned as white as a ghost and became deadly silent.

"Good, any more complaints"

No one said anything

"Good, how about everyone goes back to their cabins and make them at home"

Everyone just left going to their separate cabins. Each cabin was in a certain spot so when their all together they make a U.

Everyone followed their protector to their cabin. Rin and Percy led their mortals to the first cabin to the left. It was a sea blue and green rock cabin. It was completely empty.

"Why are most of the cabins here empty" asked Jesse

"because some of the gods are virgins or don't want to cheat on their god husbands or wives" answered Rin

They followed her into an empty room with 2 bunk beds.

"I'll let you guys decide who gets what bed"

She then left, entering the room next door. She was followed by Percy.

"Get ready for dinner, it's in a few minutes" said Rin before she closed the door behind her.

**Ok… this was a very confusing chapter, sorry**

**R&R**


	7. Dinner with the Oracle

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 7: Dinner with the Oracle

After a few minutes Jim and Axel agreed to take the bunk beds to the right and Jesse and Jaden took the ones to the left. They all collapsed on their beds looking like they walked a marathon.

"That was quite a day" exhaled Jesse

"I hope things get better" said Jaden

"Well at least dinner is next" stated Jim

"yea at least we have that to look forward to"

Just then Rin walked threw the door. She took her hair out of the pony tails so it was down. She also changed her clothes, she wore denim pants that went down to her knees and a blue short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve one underneath.

"That's not fair, how come you get clean clothes" complained Jaden

"Don't worry we'll all get you some stuff to wear" sighed Rin

"Hey when's dinner"

"You sure do have a one track mind, it's right now follow me"

So they all followed Rin and Percy out of their cabin and started their way to the mess hall. They were followed by other campers. They eventually made their way to a building with no walls just pillars and a ceiling. It had 12 different tables. Each table looked like a dining table found at a castle.

"You guys can sit with us at Poseidon's table" smiled Rin

They made their way to a huge empty table and sat down. Others were doing the same. When everyone had sat down naiads came with plates full of BBQ and other foods. It looked like a feast.

"SWEET, lets dig in" shouted Jaden as drool dripped from his mouth "What are you waiting for"

"Well we need to sacrifice part of our dinner to the gods, you guys don't have to though" said Rin as she got up with a full plate of food.

All the half bloods then followed and walked up to a fire. Each kid took turns putting in a piece of their dinner into the fire.

"Hmm" mumbled Jesse "I think I'll do that too"

"Why" asked Jaden who already had a face full of food

"Well they are protecting us, it's the least we can do"

So he walked over with Rin and Percy to the fire and put in a piece of food into the fire.

"Thanks, I think the gods will appreciate it Jesse" smiled Rin

Jim and Axel soon followed and did the same. Jaden sat their staring at his food and finally decided to get up and sacrifice some of his food.

After the burning of food was done everyone returned to their seats. Then the feasting really began

"Do you guys eat like this everyday" asked Jaden

"Yea" answered Percy

"SWEET" shouted Jaden as he shoved more food in his face

"Haha don't choke"

"You should get used to it, he's always like this" laughed Jesse

It was near the end of dinner and everyone was about to clean up.

"Attention" shouted Chiron

Everyone stopped

"Capture the flags will be held in 2 days so prepare yourselves"

Everyone started to cheer and applauded. But it was interrupted when a mummified figure came walking into mess hall. It was the Oracle.

"What…she's never left the attic" muttered Chiron

A green mist then came out of her mouth. Jesse and Jaden ran to Rin for protection

"What is that" whispered Jesse his voice trembling

"Don't worry she won't hurt you" cooed Rin

"_The Water Child, come forth_" said the Oracle

Rin walked up

"Ask" whispered the Oracle

"What will happen on this quest" said Rin boldy

"_Two shall save who is dear to them_

_On a celebration you should arm yourself_

_Protect the ones needing protection_

_A friend will turn_

_Mortals and half bloods united will prevail_

_Only if one can be saved"_

The Oracle then collapsed on the ground looking lifeless.

"EWW" shouted Blair

Everyone turned their head

"Sorry"

"What was that" asked Jaden

"A prophecy" answered Annebeth who ran up to Rin "What do you think it meant"

"I don't know but I don't like it" said Rin

"Hey relax, she said _mortals and half bloods united will prevail_" said Percy

"Only if one can be saved" corrected Rin

"And what's this two shall save who is dear to them" asked Annebeth "You don't think that maybe we'll save Luke"

"I doubt it"

"What celebration is near" asked Grover

"Umm.. Not sure"

"Any way we should all get back to our cabins, first we need to get them some clothes first" said Rin as she walked off with Jesse and Jaden.

"right"

Everyone followed to the gift shop. Connor and Travis gave out random clothes. Jesse got a pair of blue sweat pants and a sleeve less green shirt. Jaden got a pair of long jogging shorts that went down to his knees and a gray t-shirt. Jim got a pair of plain sweat pants and shirt, so did Axel. Everyone else got their clothes when they started to leave.

"well let's head back" yawned Rin

"Wait, you have duties in the field with Annebeth, today" said Percy

"Oh yea, ok then Jesse and Jaden your going to have to come with me to the strawberry fields" said Rin

"Ok"

They followed Rin and Annebeth and her group to the fields. They all got plastic bags and headed to a bush. Jaden, Alexis, Blair, and Jesse stayed close together while picking the fruits. While Annebeth and Rin were about a few feet away picking at a different bush.

"So how's your group" asked Annebeth

"Fine, how's your's" asked Rin

"that one girl, Blair, is easily grossed out but that other girl Alexis is a bit harder to gross out"

'Ha, your not one of those kind of girly girls are you"

"Yea, so what about Jaden and Jesse how are they" asked Annebeth who had a devils look on her face

Rin looked at her confused

"Umm well Jaden eats **a lot** and is kind of a jokester, Jesse is a bit more well tempered and he's nice"

"Is that all"

"yea"

"are you sure"

"YEA, why"

"I see something else"

"Oh, what do you see"

Annebeth then looked over at Jesse, who was teaching Jaden which strawberries were riper then others. Jaden didn't seem to interested but Jesse didn't mind. He then looked over and stared at Rin, he didn't notice that Annebeth was observing.

"I see something between you two"

"Oh and I see something between you and Percy" countered Rin

"touché"

"What makes you say that"

"They way he looks at you, the way he trusts you"

"Well what about you and Percy, I hear you went all the way to New York to go on a date with him"

Annebeth turned a bright red

"Ok truce"

"Truce"

It didn't take long since there was so much help, so they made their way back to the cabins. Annebeth said goodbye as she walked into her cabin with Blair and Alexis. Rin did the same with Jesse and Jaden.

"Hello, Percy, we're back" shouted Rin

No one answered. There was a note on the table. It read:

_Went to the stables _

_Be back later_

_- Percy_

"Ok they'll be back later, you guys can go change in your room"

Jesse and Jaden then made their way to their room with their new clothes. Rin also changed her clothes. She wore a pair of pajama pants and matching shirt. It was a bit big for her but she didn't mind.

_Knock knock_

Rin jumped a bit and opened the door that separated her room and Jesse and Jaden's. there in the door way stood Jesse in his new clothes, his hands in his pockets and he was slouching a bit.

"You can go to bed now, your going to need your rest" said Rin

"Yea, I am, just wanted to say thanks" said Jesse as he slumped down even further

"No problem, my pleasure"

Jesse gave her a warm smile. He then leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek. It looked like he was aiming for her cheek but he landed at the edge of her mouth. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"Good night" smiled Jesse. He then shut the door and flopped down on his bed, his face a ridiculous red. Leaving Rin staring a the door, also a unbelievable red.

"So you kissed her" asked Jaden who had a stupid grin on his face

"Ah" said Jesse not knowing if he could make the words come out of his mouth

"Don't worry about it dude, I know"

He then flicked the lights off and hopped into bed. Snoring was soon followed. Jesse and Rin laid in their beds looking up at the ceiling. Jesse soon drifted off to sleep dreaming a sweet dream. Rin on the other hand stared at her ceiling a bit more. She fell asleep with one last thought

"_So he feels the same way" _

_R&R_

_Please go to my profile and take a poll, thank you_

_What did you think of this chapter?_


	8. A Message in a Dream

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 8: A Message in a Dream

Rin fell asleep soon after Jesse had kissed her good night. But unlike Jesse, she wasn't dreaming sweet dreams. Her on the other hand saw something else.

**-Dream- (Rin's POV)**

**Where am I? What happened?**

"**Help me" whispered a voice**

"**Who's there" I yelled**

"**Why don't you remember your own grandfather"**

**I knew right away it was Kronos, the Titan, who was calling to me. He was the father of the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades along with others. So I guess this makes him my grandfather**

"**Don't you want to save your friends"**

**His voice sounded like pure evil. The sound of it made a shiver go down my spin. I didn't know who to answer.**

"**Why did you let down your friend"**

**The pitch dark room then turned into the a field. And in the middle of the field there was a body, motionless. There was then a evil laughter. But it didn't belong to Kronos this time. It sounded more like…..Luke. I walked closer to the figure on the ground. As I got closer I saw another beside them. It was Luke. He was leaning over someone, whispering. **

"**Hey" I shouted**

**Luke then got up and suddenly disappeared. I ran toward the figure. When I arrived to the lifeless body, I felt like I was about to die. There laid Jesse. He was in a pool of his own blood. I knew he wasn't going to make it**

"**JESSE"**

"**Why"**

"**Why what"**

"**Why didn't you protect me""What"**

"**You promised" **

**His body then became heavier and flopped to the ground. I saw underworld spirits surrounding him, taking him to the underworld. I pulled off my necklace and it glowed into a bronze sword, Ripe tide. I slashed wildly at them. But they kept coming back. The ground then opened up and swallowed him up**

**-End Dream- **

"AAAHHH" screamed Rin who jolted up, she was in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavy like she just ran 100 miles

"Hey what's wrong" asked Percy who seemed to have woken up by her scream. She didn't bother looking at him. She put her hands to her face. She quickly jumped off her bed and ran towards the door that separated the two rooms. But before she could open it, there stood Jesse and Jaden in the door way. Rin just stared at them for a while to make sure that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

"what wrong" asked Jesse in a concerned voice. She still didn't stop huffing.

"N-nothing, I-I'm going outside to get some air" Rin then dashed out of the room. She went to the backdoor, to the fountain. Outside was a blue and green fountain decorated with ocean designs, shells, and sea rocks. It was a present from Poseidon. In the water there were rainbows for Iris messages. She sat at the edge and stared into the water.

Jesse soon appeared at the doorway but she didn't notice him. He slowly walked up to her, trying not to scare her.

"Hey" whispered Jesse

Rin quickly turned around to face him

"oh, hi"

"Are you ok"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be"

"well you were just screaming bloody murder a few minutes ago" said Jesse as he took a seat next to her.

"It was nothing, just a dream" signed Rin _"It was just a dream…right"_

"Just a dream? Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare"

Rin just looked at him guilty. She stared into his green eyes, it reminded her of her's. She then looked away feeling like a little kid. She put her arms beside her to support her sitting position. Jesse put his hand over hers. She turned her head a saw that Jesse's face was extremely close to hers. There noses were touching.

"Your not telling me everything" whispered Jesse

"Uhh" Rin turned a deep red.

"Why won't you tell me, is it personal?"

"no, its just…" She then looked away again.

"its just what"

"It's nothing"

This time he placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head so that she was facing him again. Their faces still at the same distance.

"Well I'll tell you about my dream" cooed Jesse

"you had a dream?"

"Yea, you had protected everyone and we were all safe"

Rin frowned and took his hand off of her cheek. She then turned away.

"Hey, is it something I said"

"No"

Jesse then took his hand off hers and placed it on her shoulder. His other hand then again reached for her cheek. And once again she was facing him. This time they were even closer. Their lips were centimeters apart. Rin, not knowing what to do, just stared at him. Jesse on the other hand started to close his eyes as the gap between their lips got smaller and smaller.

"ah" stuttered Rin

Jesse just smiled and finally closed the distance between their lips. His soft lips pressed against hers. By then Jesse had his eyes closed and was enjoying the moment. Rin on the other hand wanted to enjoy the moment but was too shocked, she eyes were wide open. She didn't know what to so she backed up a bit and tilted her head down trying to see if that would break the kiss. But it didn't Jesse just followed her. All she could see were blurs of blue and tan. Jesse then started to move his lips to a different spot of her lips. Rin finally relaxed and closed her eyes. Jesse broke the kiss a few minutes later. He slowly opened his eyes to see her matching eyes gaze upon his.

"You feel any better" asked Jesse

"what"

"You seemed really scared and worried before, but now you seem more relaxed and calm"

"So what, that kiss was just a pity attempt to make me feel better" sassed Rin

"WHAT, of course not, I did that because…"

"Because what" Rin seemed to enjoy asking the questions this time

"Because….because…I….(murmur)…(murmur)"

"Sorry I don't understand mumbles"

"**I said I **_mumble mumble_"

"Sorry didn't quite catch that"

"**I SAID I LOVE YOU" **shouted Jesse, he was so loud the goddesses cabins (Goddesses cabins are on the opposite side of the god cabins) could have woken up. Rin just stared at him, shocked. Jesse was a unbelievable red that looked like his face was about to explode.

"oh…"

He then looked up at her with a embarrassed face, he slouched down and jammed his hands in his pockets. Percy who was at the door way looked like he was about to kill Jesse but Jaden, Axel, and Jim were all holding him back. Rin then suddenly smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. This time Jesse was shocked.

"Ha ha" laughed Rin

Jesse who had no idea what she was laughing at but joined in anyway.

"What's so funny" laughed Jesse

"you looked kind of funny when your embarrassed" joked Rin

"What?! Oh yea"

"Yea"

"Well…" Jesse then grabbed her and put her in a playful hold.

"haha" laughed Rin

Jesse then put the hold into a bracing hug. Rin then smiled warmly and hugged back. This time Percy couldn't take it any more. He uncapped a pen that was in his pocket, the pen then extended to a 3 foot long sword, one that look like the one Rin had used in her dream.

"HEY YOU" shouted Percy, running toward Jesse "PUNK"

"AH" shouted Jesse

Rin just smiled and motioned her hand like a shield. The water from the fountain then made a crystal ice barrier that protected Jesse from Percy

"You cheat" complained Percy

"No I use my surroundings"

"Hey punk come over here and fight like a man"

"Um. No thanks I'm good"

Jaden and Jim couldn't help but laugh. Axel on the other hand gave him a pity look.

"Alright that's enough for one night, we've probably woken up the entire campus, time for bed" suggested Rin

Percy just mumbled something under his breath and stomped back into the cabin. The ice barrier then turned back into water and flowed back into the fountain.

"You coming" asked Rin as she extended her hand to Jesse's

"Yea" said Jesse as he gave her a warm smile. He put his hand over her shoulder and held her close. She just smiled.

When they reached their beds Jesse and Rin again laid on their back looking at the ceiling, both feeling like they were in heaven.

"_Things just got a whole lot better" _they thought

R&R

This was more like a romance chapter but w/e.

So how do you like the story so far?

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE A POLL**


	9. A Day At The Beach

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 9: A Day At The Beach

The next morning seemed like every other morning. Everyone woke up, got dressed, brushed their teeth. But Percy seemed to be pissed off (Gee I wonder why ). But before everyone woke up he had a little episode

"HEY WAKE UP" yelled Percy as he walked into Jesse's and the other's room.

"Huh what all the racket mate" asked Jim

Percy walked over to Jesse's bed and uncapped his sword, Ripe Tide, and pointed it at Jesse's face.

"Hey wake up" shouted Percy who had a evil look in his eyes. Jesse's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Huh…what" said Jesse, his eyes still closed. He then started to rub sleep out of his eyes. "WHOA"

Percy just moved the sword closer to his nose.

"You know that little 'incident' last night"

Jesse just stared at the sword, making sure it didn't get any closer. He started to push himself away but his hands kept slipping on the blankets.

"Well, that never happened got it" threatened Percy.

Rin then walked into the room. She had her hair down and she wore a pair of denim pants that went a little above her knees and a shirt that was a little too big for her.

"Come on Percy I didn't know you were this protective" sighed Rin

"I have to, I'm your brother"

"Well I have other brothers to do that, I don't need you too" complained Rin

"I don't care, you're my sister and I need to protect you"

"Protect me from monsters, yes, trying to kill my friends, no"

"Well how do me know he isn't a monster, for all I know he was trying to kill you last night"

"Oh my gods Percy"

"Don't you think your going a little over board" asked Jaden

"No, I almost lost her once, and I'm not taking any chances" Percy then moved his sword closer

"Percy drop the sword" Rin then ran up to Percy and took the sword out of his hand and capped it so it turned back to a ballpoint pen. "your way out of control"

"Oh really"

"Yea really"

Percy's expression eased up a bit. Rin then handed him his pen back.

"you know why I'm protective"

"Yea I know, but you've gotten completely crazy"

He then placed a hand on her shoulder and walked out of the room

"Ok, I'm officially lost" stated Jim

"ha, I don't blame you" laughed Rin "you ok" Rin extended her hand to Jesse.

"Yea" He took her hand and she helped him up.

"Sorry Percy's had bad experiences"

"What kind of experiences"

"Umm.. Not important, come on it's time for breakfast"

They all followed Rin and Percy out to the mess hall again. But on their way there they ran into Annebeth and her group. So they decided to walk together.

"So Jesse last night I heard a certain someone yell out a certain confession" teased Alexis

"what" blushed Jesse

"Well Jess you did scream it pretty loud" stated Jaden

"Isn't that romantic" asked Blair as she started to cling on to Jaden's arm

"So what did Rin do" asked Alexis, ignoring Blair

"How do you know it was Rin"

"Well it was pretty obvious, and I don't think you would scream 'I love you' to Percy or Jaden"

"They kissed" said Jaden

"AAAAWWWWW"

"No, no awwww's"

"But you did kiss" corrected Jaden

"Yea but Percy almost killed him" laughed Jim

"Don't remind me"

"So Percy I heard someone screaming last night what happened" asked Annebeth

"Nothing"

"I don't think so, Rin what happened"

Rin turned red.

"I don't know""Yea you do"

"I had a dream last night"

"You don't mean a dream do you?""yea"

So Rin had told them about her message dream last night.

"This isn't good" said Annebeth "you and Percy are known for your vivid dreams like that, and they all came true"

"Yea" sighed Rin "This isn't good, that's why I'm keeping an eye on him"

"So you just kissed him because you felt sorry for him" asked Percy who was hoping that was the case

"NO"

"So Rin, I know you haven't gotten any experience, so me and a couple girls from Aphrodite cabin want to talk to you about, you know, girl stuff" joked Annebeth

"No thanks"

They all got to the mess hall after everyone else. Apparently everyone heard the little incident last night, and there were rumors left and right.

"did you hear" whispered a girl from Ares

"Yea, it was at Poseidon cabin" whispered another

Rin just took her seat as if it were another normal day. Everyone else however, were looking around to see who said what. Jesse took a seat next to Rin, while all the others went to their specific tables. They all got their breakfast and sacrificed a small amount.

"AHEM" shouted Chiron "of course you all know capture the flag will be held tomorrow"

Everyone cheered

"What's so great about capture the flag" whispered Axel

"Well it's a fun game that we play every week, we usually just train but we get a couple of games every once in a while" answered Rin

"The two captains will be Athena cabin and Ares cabin, choose your cabins by dinner and since we have 'visitors'"

Everyone stared at the mortals, giving them an evil look.

"there will be no classes today" continued Mr. D

Everyone cheered.

"SWEET" shouted Percy and Rin in unison.

"This means we can go do what ever we want" shouted Grover

"Not anything" corrected Rin "We need to think of something that all of us can do"

"Like what" asked Grover

"Like…going down to the beach" suggested Rin

"NO" said Percy in a firm voice

"Percy, it's water" said Rin

"no"

"Percy, it's impossible for me to drown, so you have nothing to worry about"

"….."

"Ok then it's settled, we're all going to the beach" shouted Grover

"That's a good idea Grover, let's make this a beach party instead of class" suggest Chiron "instead of everyone going to class we'll have a day at the beach"

"OH CHIRON ALLOW US TO BRING FIREWORKS FOR LATER" shouted a guy from Hephaestus

"Sure"

"Great" murmured Percy

So they all went back to the campus shop to get everyone bathing suits. Then they all went back to their cabins so they could get dressed. Jesse had a black bathing suit with a blue strip down the legs, he also wore his old (frilly) shirt. Jaden had a red one and he wore his old black shirt. Jim had a black one and his old shirt. Axel didn't have a bathing suit on. Percy had a dark sea blue and a plain gray t-shirt.

"Hey you done yet" asked Percy as he knocked on the door to Rin's and his room. He had went into Jesse's and the others so she could change.

"Yea, you can come in" shouted Rin

They all walked into the room. Rin wore a green one piece bathing suit and a pair of pants that went down to her knees.

"Well you all going to stare at me all day or you all want to go to the beach" joked Rin

"Yea" shouted Jaden

Jesse stared at her a bit more and turned red.

"Well let's go" said Rin, her hands on her hips.

They all left for the beach on campus. When they arrived, the other groups were all ready there.

"Hey, what took you so long" asked Annebeth, she wore a pink bikini. Rin seemed like the only one who wore a one piece. (got tired of describing all the diff. bathing suits)

"Well sorry" sassed Percy

"Well let's get into the water"

"Right"

So they all took off their unnecessary clothing and headed toward the ocean, expect for Jim and Axel who laid there on the beach, some girls from Aphrodite cabin were talking to him and Axel.

"WOO HOO" shouted Jaden

"ha ha, he's like a little kid" said Rin

"Yea he's like that" smiled Jesse.

"hey you want to see something cool"

"Sure"

"hehe, ok, hold my hand and close your eyes""Wh-what" stuttered Jesse as he turned red

"Come on, trust me" smiled Rin as she held out her hand.

Jesse agreed and closed his eyes. He heard a sudden splash and then nothing."Ok you can open your eyes now" said Rin

When he opened his eyes he saw Rin, her hair seemed like it was floating. He looked down and he saw sand and fish. "WHAT THE FUCK" shouted Jesse

"Ha we're underwater" said Rin

"How are we breathing?! TALKING?! AND WHY AREN'T I WET?!"

It was true even though they were underwater their skin and clothes didn't seem wet.

"Don't you remember, I'm the daughter of Poseidon"

"So you can breath underwater"

"Yea, neat huh"

"YEA"

He then was about to jump out of the water when he saw a shark near his feet. He was so surprised he let go of Rin's hand. He then started to drown, he breathed in a mouth full of water. Rin quickly held onto his hand.

"Don't let go of my hand or you'll drown" said Rin

"Cough cough, o-ok"

"don't worry about the shark" Rin then faced the shark "Scram"

It then swam away

"This is awesome"

Rin then took both his hands and pulled him toward her.

"Come on"

They then swam deeper and touched the sand. They kneeled down and Rin started digging in the sand.

"What are you doing"

"I'm digging"

"For what"

"This" said Rin as she held up a tiny bronze chain bracelet "Percy gave it to me when we found out I was the daughter of Poseidon but during a fight it got thrown into the water"

Jesse then took the bracelet and turned it in his hand, examining it.

"So why did you come now to get it" asked Jesse

"Because I want you to have it, Percy always said it would save me one day, so I want you to wear it"

"What, really?!"

"yea"

"Wow thanks" said Jesse as he slid on the bracelet.

"Come on, Percy's probably wondering were we went"

So they both went back up to the surface, as soon as they hit the hair they were wet again.

"There you are" screamed Jaden "we were looking for you"

"Heh sorry" apologized Rin

"Hey Rin come here a sec" screamed Grover and Annebeth

"Ok, see you later Jesse"

Rin then swam to shore and when she walked on the sand she was dry once again.

"So where did you and Rin go" asked Jaden with a stupid grin on his face

"No where" blushed Jesse

"You sure about that, where'd you get the bracelet"

"Uh"

"Did you thank her for it"

"Yea"

"How""I said thanks""I thought you liked her"

"I do"

"Then that's all you could do to show her thanks"

"What do you want me to do"

"Well that's not up to me, what would you have done now"

"I don't know"

"what ever"

They both swam to shore to the others.

"So Rin where'd you go" asked Annebeth

"I went to go get my bracelet"

"That old thing, I thought you forgot about it" said Percy

"Nope, I kept it there for safe keeping"

"What I want to know is who's that blue haired hottie in the ocean" asked Lisa a blonde girl from Aphrodite cabin

"Syrus may be cute but he isn't hot" said Annebeth

"Is that his name?"

"Well the short one with light blue hair"

"No I mean the guy with the muscles and teal hair""That's Jesse" said Percy

"Jesse" said Lisa with a dreamy look on her face "I know I'll ask him on a date"

"what makes you so sure that he'll say yes" asked Grover

"No guy can say no to me, my mom's Aphrodite"

"Don't count on it" murmured Rin

"YOO HOO JESSE YOU MIND COMING OVER HERE A SECOND" yelled Lisa

Jesse pointed at himself in confusion, Lisa nodded of approval.

"Did you call me Rin" asked Jesse

"no, Lisa did"

"Oh" said Jesse as his expression seemed to drop.

"Hey, you are way too cute to not to know me"

"Uh"

"You want to take a walk with me"

"No thanks"

"HUH""Wow I guess not every guy will go out with you" teased Rin

"Shut up, like he'll go with you"

Rin gave her a 'screw you' look

"Hey Jesse I'm going over to see what kind of fire works Beckendorf is going to set off you want to come" asked Rin

"Sure" said Jesse as his expression seemed to have lifted.

Lisa stared, dumbfounded.

As they walked off they held hands, which eventually turned into Jesse putting his arm around her, holding her close. He then suddenly turned to her and held up his wrist with the bracelet and said something. Rin smiled and waved her hand in the air a bit. Jesse then kissed her on the forehead.

"it's getting late, why don't we change" suggested Percy

"Alright"

So everyone put their clothes back on while Rin and Jesse made their way to the fire works

They stood their talking to Beckendorf for a few minutes before heading back. When they did they also put their clothes on. Rin put her pants back on and Jesse his shirt.

"Hey Rin you sure your going to be warm enough" asked Percy

"Yea I should be"

"LADY'S AND GENTLE DUDES" shouted Grover "I NOW PRESENT HEPHAESTUS' FIREWORKS"

Everyone cheered. It was amazing it got dark so fast. But the sky fixed that. It was light up with bursts of colors. Some were even in the forms of gods and goddesses. Everyone was pointing out who was who.

"Look there's Poseidon" awed Rin as she pulled on Jesse's shirt.

"Yea" smiled Jesse. He then stared at Rin, she was amazed at Hephaestus' fireworks and so was Jesse. But he couldn't take his eyes off her for some reason. Rin then noticed and turned her attention to him

"Something wrong"

"No, no its just…""Just what"

He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear "You look very cute today"

Rin blushed. He then moved away from her ear and faced her. His hand under her chin, moving it up towards him. This time he didn't waste any time closing the gap between their lips. And this time Rin didn't freak out, she relaxed. Percy was about to look down at them when Annebeth quickly pulled on his sleeve, telling him to look at the Athena firework. Jesse didn't care is Percy saw though and neither did Rin. His hand started around to the back of her head, forcing the kiss a bit more. Rin tumbled a bit but Jesse's other hand caught her fall and brought her closer to his chest. They were in heaven. Rin started to breath heavily like she couldn't get enough air. Jesse didn't notice and continued to kiss her. His lips kept moving to different parts of hers. He pulled away a few minutes later, his eyes still closed. But he only pulled away a little bit, their faces were still extremely close, their noses were touching. Not knowing what to do next they just smiled at each other. They then held each other and watched the rest of the fireworks

R&Rwow this chapter was pretty long


	10. Duel Monsters Play Capture The Flag

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 10: Duel Monsters play Capture the Flag

The fireworks ended almost an hour later. Either you were tired or you couldn't sleep. Everyone reported back to their cabins for good nights rest, capture the flag was tomorrow after all. No one wasted time going to bed, except for Percy. He stayed up a little later. He made sure everyone was asleep.

"Good night Rin" whispered Percy as he pulled the covers up onto his sister "I guess I should call Tyson now"

So Percy went outside to the fountain. He took a gold coin out of his pocket and their it into the mist."O, goddess accept my offering"

The coin then disappeared.

"Tyson, the Cyclopes Forge"

The mist then morphed itself into a picture. There stood a boy with brown hair and a brown eye. That's right **a** brown eye. He was a Cyclopes. (1) He was holding a blazing red sword. He turned and faced Percy

"BROTHER"

"Hey big guy"

"I'm still coming back to camp for visit right"

"Yea, yea"

"Does sister miss me"

"Actually I haven't told her yet"

"Why not"

"Well we have some visitors at camp""What kind of visitors, me will protect you and sister"

"Not necessary big guy, their mortals""Why are mortals at camp"

So Percy explained everything to Tyson.

"Who is this Jesse"

"The guy that's fallen for Rin""So sister has a boyfriend now?""NO, over my dead body""Why, brother isn't dead"

"No, it's just a saying, I just don't like the fact that their… you know""Dating"

"Their not dating, they haven't been on a date"

"Oh, have to go boss will get angry, I'll see you tomorrow"

The mist then faded.

"Well time for bed, capture the flag is tomorrow" stretched Percy

-Next Day-

Rin woke up to a crash and thump. Her eyes fluttered opened and she saw Jesse staring at her

"WAH" shouted Rin as she slumped down in her bed even more. Jesse continued to stare at her, his head rested on his arms, he acted as if nothing happened.

"Mornin" smiled Jesse, everyone was already up and dressed. She looked at the clock it was 8:00, classes started at 8:10

"Why didn't anyone wake me" complained Rin as she shot up out of bed.

"Well it looked like you were have a nice nap" joked Jesse.

Rin stared at him and poked his head with her finger, his head crooked back a bit. She then got out of bed, got some clothes out of her dresser and went to the bathroom. She came out 2 minutes later.

"That was fast" said Jaden " I thought girls were supposed to take a long time"

"gee thanks"

So they all ran out of their cabin and to their classes. Jaden and Jesse followed Rin to history and Jim and Axel followed Percy to archery.

In history there was also Clarisse and her group, Chazz and Syrus.

"Hey guys" said Jaden and Jesse.

Chazz and Syrus then turned to them with a 'kill me' look.

"what wrong with you" asked Jesse

"Clarisse is what's wrong, she's a raging bitch" complained Chazz

"S-she's scary" stuttered Syrus.

"Unlike you Jesse, we have a witch as a protector"

Syrus nodded in agreement. Since non of them were half bloods they didn't need to pay attention in class so they all started talking to each other in the corner.

"You have your girlfriend as your protector and we have a she-devil"

Jesse didn't say anything, though he was used to people calling Rin his girlfriend.

"Do you think we have to participate in the capture the flag" asked Syrus

"Maybe why" asked Jaden

"I over heard some kids talking about it, and it's more then just a game, they get suited up in armor and they get real weapons and.. And.."

"Relax Syrus, they'll protect us" said Jesse

"that's easy for you to say"

The class ended and the rest of the day didn't take that long. Before they new it they were in a gym getting suited up in armor.

"Umm, is this safe" asked Jesse as he lifted his helmet to see.

"Yup, we wouldn't put you guys in it if it wasn't" said Rin who was helping him suit up. She was already done.

"Are we going to die" asked Jaden

"No"

She then handed Jesse a sword and Jaden a spear.

"Keep your eyes open at all times, and don't let Clarisse's spear touch you"

"Why" asked Jesse and Jaden nervously

"Just don't find out"

"Ok listen up" shouted Annebeth "Percy and Rin your going to be at border patrol with your groups"

"Ok"

"Apollo cabin, your going to be at the flag"

"Gotcha"

"And Hermes cabin your offense with Athena cabin"

Everyone agreed and went to their positions. Rin and Percy were at the border of the river. Apollo cabin were protecting the flag while all the others were getting the other teams.

Chiron blew a conch and the game began.

3 Ares kids, including Clarisse, were charging at Rin and Percy.

"Get ready" said Rin as she stepped into the water.

Percy and his group took on one of the Ares kids. Clarisse and her group came after Rin. And the other kid went after Jesse and Jaden. Percy took the kid out no problem. Rin waved her hand in a shield motion and water wrapped around Clarisse, tying her up in water. The water then froze and Clarisse was stuck, sticking out of the water.

"WHY YOU" shouted Clarisse

Rin smiled

Jesse and Jaden on the other hand, were getting smacked around. Jaden was slammed into a tree. And Jesse was being held be the throat.

"HEY UGLY" shouted Rin "Why don't you come fight me"

The Ares kid then threw Jesse into the water and charged at Rin. She was prepared and waited for him to strike. But then all of the sudden Chazz and Syrus where holding her back.

"Hey let go" shouted Rin

"Well we would but we don't feel like being killed by Clarisse" stated Chazz

Rin couldn't move and the Ares kid was coming at her too fast for her to concentrate her powers. By then the kid was in front of her, about to swing his sword down. Rin closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact. But all she heard was a roar and a clank. Then Chazz and Syrus loosened their grips. Rin saw her opportunity to break free. She flung Chazz over her shoulder and Syrus just ran away. When Rin turned her head she saw a tiger with some kind of gem on the side of it, it was on top of the Ares kid. And Tyson, was finishing off Clarisse who had broken free.

"Tyson?!"

"SISTER" screamed Tyson as he threw Clarisse as if she were a twig. He then ran up to Rin and put her in a bear hug.

"H-he.. He has one eye" stuttered Syrus

"what I want to know is where did that tiger came from"

"T-topaz Tiger" stuttered Jesse

"Are you ok Jesse" asked Topaz

"How are you real"

"I don't know"

Ruby then appeared on Jesse's shoulder.

"Ruby"

"I guess since your monsters are based on the real things, I guess in the camp borders they come alive" said Rin

"This is awesome, that means all of our cards will come to life" shouted Jaden

"NO, you can't let all of them roam around, if Luke were to find and somehow get into camp, all your monsters would be at his mercy, there will be too many of them to keep track of"

"Come on, it's not everyday our friends come alive" argued Jaden

"Those are your friends" asked Clarisse

"Their more then friends, their family" said Jesse

"Well….. Maybe you can all choose one monster each" said Rin

They cheered.

Jesse choose Ruby, Jaden choose Kuriboh, Chazz choose his yellow Ojama, and everyone else choose their smaller favorite monster.

"Ok then your all responsible for them, they must stay with you at all times" lectured Percy

"Geez you sound like my mom" complained Chazz

Then all of the sudden Annebeth and her siblings along with Hermes cabin, came running into their territory with the Ares flag. They ran up to their flag and put it up. The game was over.

"Victory goes to Athena Cabin" shouted Chiron.

Some cheered some threw their armor onto the ground.

-Later that day-

"Come on Ruby, come from out of under the bed" said Jesse "Tyson isn't going to hurt you" Tyson had a offended look on his face

"I no hurt animals or monsters"

"Alright, come on guys, it's already past curfew" said Percy "If we get caught I'm in trouble""I can't believe this place has a curfew" complained Jaden

"Well it all isn't that bad mate" said Jim

"At least we have some friends with us tonight" said Axel.

Percy didn't want to show it but he too was happy that they could have monsters that wouldn't try to attack them in the cabin. Everyone was starting to get into bed. Ruby sat right in the middle of Jesse's bed.

"Come on Ruby, make some room" sighed Jesse.

Rin then walked into the room with a towel draped over her head.

"where'd you go" asked Percy

"Shower, where else"

"Well time for bed"

"Your worse then Matt used to be"

Ruby then leaped off of Jesse's bed and leaped into Rin's arms.

"I guess Ruby knows who's Jess's girlfriend is" joked Jaden

Ruby started to cuddle up to her more.

"Come on Ruby, Rin needs to go to sleep too" said Jesse as he took Ruby from her arms. "Good night" He then kissed her cheek. Rin smiled and then looked at Percy to see how he reacted. Tyson just smiled a stupid grin and Percy was taking deep breaths as if he was doing everything he could to stop himself from punching Jesse in the face.

"Alright, time for bed" smiled Rin as she pushed Tyson and Percy to their rooms, she soon followed them. The lights were soon turned out and heads hit pillows. Snores were soon followed. But what they didn't know is that glowing red eyes were watching them from outside the camp borders.

**R&R**

**The action is starting **

**1. Cyclopes are also children of Poseidon and other water spirits but their one of the "accidents"**


	11. A Not So Happy Olympus Day

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 11: A Not So Happy Olympus Day

"Hey wake up, your going to be late" shouted Percy, shaking Rin's shoulders. He was wearing a kind of dressy shirt and pants.

"What, it's only 7:00, your insane" complained Rin as she pulled the covers over her head. Percy and Tyson then went to the side of her bed and flipped it over, so she was underneath the mattress. Tyson then sat on top of it

"sorry sister"

"Can't…breath….get…off"

Tyson then got off and helped her up.

"Today's **that** day" said Percy

"Not already" moaned Rin

"Yup"

"Arrrgghh"

Jesse, Jaden, Jim and Axel then came through the door.

"Why did we have to wake up early again" complained Jaden

"Today's the day the gods took down Kronos so each year we celebrate" said Tyson

"What's with the get-up" asked Axel

"We have to at least look decent" said Percy "But Rin has to wear something special"

Rin buried her head into her pillow and tried to hide under the covers

"So does everyone do this" asked Jim

"Yup, that means you guys need to, too" said Percy as he tossed them all dress shirts and coats.

"So go change"

They all then went back into their room to put on the clothes, Percy followed them along with Tyson.

"You better hurry up Rin" teased Percy

Rin slumped down but then started to get out of bed.

-In The Other Room, a couple of minutes later-

"So why do we need to get up so early to get changed" asked Jesse who was now buttoning his shirt.

"Because there's a ceremony in the morning before breakfast"

"what kind of ceremony"

There was then a knock on their door.

"Are you guys done" asked Rin

"Yea you can come in" shouted Jesse who was starting to tie his tie.

Rin walked in wearing a sea green Greek dress/robe thing. It had gold linings on the top. She wore those weird Greek sandals and her hair was braided with a strand of gold. Jesse stared at her with amazement. Rin blushed.

"Wow" mouthed Jesse

"You guys ready to go or what" asked Rin, she was too embarrassed to face all of them.

"Almost" said Tyson who was finishing tying his tie.

Jesse then started to fiddle with his

"Jesse do you even know how to tie a tie" asked Rin

"Uh well kind of" stuttered Jesse

Rin laughed a bit, she then walked up to him and started to twist the tie in and out and (I think you get it). She then pulled it and it tightened up. She slide it up to his neck more.

"Where'd you learn to do that" asked Jesse who was staring at her work

"I had to tie Kyle's a lot for him"

"Oh""Ok so we're done now right?""Yup""Ok, then let's get going, you can't be late for your crowning Rin" said Percy

"I know, I know"

But before anyone could ask any questions they were all pushed out of the cabin and were on their way to the open field in the center of campus. Everyone was already there waiting.

"Your late" said Chiron, tapping his watch.

"Yea, sorry"

"Well any let's get this over with" said Mr. D

Percy and Tyson then pushed their way to the sides were two rows were made. Between the two rows was like a walk way. Percy, Jim, and Axel went to the top of the left row. Tyson, Jesse, and Jaden went to the top of the right row. Rin was standing in back between the two rows. All the girls wore Greek dresses too, different colors according to their cabins. All the guys wore dressy shirts and jackets.

Rin then pulled her necklace off and it glowed into a form of a trident. Every kneeled. Jesse and the others stood up not knowing what to do. But Percy motioned them down. When everyone was kneeling Chiron broke the silence.

"Come forth, daughter of Poseidon"

Rin then walked between the two rows. She eventually made her way to the top of the rows, she was beside Jesse and Percy.

"Earth shaker, storm bringer, all hail daughter of Poseidon" shouted Chiron

"You are called the Princess of Olympus because you were the only half blood that the gods agreed to train, I hope you possess the skills to back up that title of yours" continued Mr. D

"Over the past years you and your brother have saved this camp and Olympus many times. You have proven yourself worthy" This time Rin kneeled as well.

"We pray to the gods many times for a hero, we have gotten many. But you, you are a great honor to us and your father. Thus, we give this crown, representing your true self"

Chiron then placed a crown, it was made of bronze linked circles and wrapped around it were some kind of leaves, on her head. It looked more like a head band that went around her head though.

"But if you don't prove yourself worthy of your title it will be taken away with dishonor, I hope you don't disappoint us"

Everyone then stood up. So did Rin. She then walked back down the isle but this time she headed to the ocean. Percy and Tyson followed, so of course their groups did as well. Once they were at the beach, Rin walked into the water. The water around her ankles started to glow. A huge explosion of water then burst around her. It doused her but she wasn't wet, instead a crystal bracelet was wrapped around her upper arm and a matching necklace. She then walked out of the water and smiled as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Ok I'm completely confused" said Jaden

"Well this is only part of the ceremony" said Percy "We still have to honor the gods"

"then what was all of this, mate" asked Jim

"Well you heard Chiron, she's called the Princess of Olympus because the gods trained her, so she gets honored every year"

"That's so cool" shouted Jesse. He ran up to her and put her in a hug. She hugged back. But then she quickly threw him behind her. Before Jesse could open his eyes he heard a roar and some kind of clank. When his eyes were fully open he saw the same 2 wolf guys that had attacked in her backyard. A water shield protected her from their attack. Jim, Axel, and Jaden were behind Percy and Tyson, who were ready to attack.

Rin's trident then turned into a 3 foot long sword. She then charged at them using all her force to strengthen the blow. But they blocked it. Jesse held Ruby close to him making sure she didn't do anything stupid. He didn't know what to do. But then he was hauled to his feet and a sword was put against his throat. Rin flung one of the wolf dudes away so she could turn around to help Jesse but the other was in her way. The guy who was holding Jesse had blonde hair and a scar that went down his face, it was Luke.

"well cousin, I'm impressed" snarled Luke

"Let him go" shouted Rin

"Now why would I do that"

Both the wolf guys then had snuck behind her and had their weapons ready. The both slashed down, striking Rin in the back at the same time.

"RIN" yelled Jesse

Rin fell forward will a yelp of pain. When she hit the ground she had a X marked wound that was engraved on her back.

"I was actually expecting more" sighed Luke

"RIN ARE YOU OK" yelled Jesse

Percy then ran to her side.

"I'm ok" whispered Rin. She was struggling to get back up.

"come on, fight me" challenged Luke "you better hurry, that poison will enter your blood stream soon, then it's all over"

"What poison!" asked Jesse

"You sure do talk a lot for someone who's about to die"

"Kronos has discovered a poison so strong that even your water won't save you" said Luke

Rin then smirked a bit, her hand was in a fist.

"what's so funny?!"

"I may be poisoned but I can still take you down" She then motioned her hands into different routes in a blink of an eye. Water from the ocean had grabbed Luke and pried Jesse from his possession. He started to struggle with the water. But it held onto him tightly, he was doused a couple of times. The water then made a huge pillar and put Luke in the middle, his head still sticking out. The water then froze, leaving Luke trapped.

"WHY YOU" yelled Luke "WHAT ARE YOU"

"I am Rin Henderson, daughter of Poseidon" shouted Rin who was still struggling to get up. But her voice had a bold and proud ring to it. Jesse then ran to her side to support her. But before she could reach for her sword and stand up, the 2 wolf guys came charging again. This time Jesse grabbed her sword and faced them. They didn't slow down. One of them slashed at Jesse's shoulder and made contact, causing a good size wound. They were about a foot away and then Jesse swung the sword with all his might, cutting them in two.

"Impossible, how could a mortal kill them" snapped Luke

Ruby then ran up the pillar and sat on Luke's head.

"RUBY" shouted Jesse

"Get off me you rat" shouted Luke

Ruby then looked down at him and bite his nose.

"OOWWWW" yelled Luke, he started to turn his head left and right trying to knock her off. But Ruby was holding on tight. But eventually she lost her grip and flew into the air. Jesse ran to her falling location and caught her. She seemed fine but was a bit injured.

"FALL BACK" shouted Luke

Then all of the sudden harpies flew from the sky, freeing Luke. They then took him away far from the island.

"You did it Rin, their gone" said Percy

"Good" but then she collapsed on the ground. Her wound was even worse then before. It was bleeding wildly and it glowed a purplish kind of color.

"RIN" shouted Percy and Jesse at the same time.

"Tyson go get help, NOW"

Tyson then ran off not even bothering to ask any questions. Jesse then helped position Rin so she was leaning against him.

"Your going to be ok" cooed Jesse

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry"

"Your hurt" she then put her hand against his neck were it was cut a bit and her other hand on his shoulder.

"It's just a scratch don't worry about it"

"It's my job to protect you, and I didn't"

"What are you talking about you saved my life, AGAIN"

Rin then fell unconscious.

"RIN, RIN" shouted Jesse

"Come on we need to take her to the Big House, the infirmary is there" said Percy

Jesse nodded and carried Rin to the big Greek building near the strawberry fields.

R&R


	12. A Goodbye

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 12: A Goodbye

They practically sprinted to the Big House. Jesse was the first to arrive with Rin in his arms. They placed her down on a bed and started to treat her wound. Everyone stayed away to give them some room, but Jesse stayed by her side. Her wound was wrapped in bandages but blood seeped through fast.

"Is she going to be alright" asked Jesse

Chiron had a sad look on his face.

"I'm not sure"

"She-she has to"

"But wait Chiron, what about the Golden Fleece, we could get it and-" said Percy but he was cut off.

"That's the problem my boy, the Golden Fleece has been stolen, that's why Luke and his monsters were able to make it past our borders"

"But how, the dragon should be protecting it"

"It has been slay"

"wait what's this golden fleece" asked Jesse, he was holding Rin's hand trying to distract her from her pain

"It's what it is, it's a fleece made of golden wool, and it's supposed to heal anything" answered Annebeth

"I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry but she will be with her uncle soon enough" said Chiron

"NO" yelled Percy "we're not giving up"

"Percy listen to me, we can't heal this poison, she's dying" shouted Chiron. Before Percy could argue he stormed out of the room. Percy just stared at his sister. Jesse's grip tightened on her hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Relax, I'll be fine" she whispered.

Tears were rolling down Jesse's pale face.

"Not again" murmured Percy who was also crying "Not again". He then stormed out of the room, Annebeth chased him.

"Jesse" said Jaden has he put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Jesse, don't worry" whispered Rin

He cupped her cheek and whipped away sweat on her forehead.

"I'll be fine, it takes more then just some poison to take me down"

Her smile faded and her face turned pale

"RIN"

Her breathing stayed steady.

"Come on Jesse, we should let her get some rest" suggested Alexis

"NO, if I leave she might leave for good"

"Jesse, you heard that horse guy, there's nothing we can do"

"Yes there is, we can go find that Golden Fleece"

"Your crazy"

"I have to try" argued Jesse as he stood up.

"I'll come too" said Percy who stood in the door way.

"I'm sorry hold up" said Syrus "I'm a bit slow on things so you mind explaining"

"what"

"that guy said she would be with her uncle soon, what did he mean"

"Hades, Hades is our uncle, the god of the underworld"

"That isn't going to happen" snapped Jesse "We're going to find that fleece and cure her"

"Wait we don't even know where to look for it or even if it will cure her" said Blair

Jesse turned to her with a angry face. Blair backed away a bit.

"We have to at least try, I'm not going to let her die"

"I'll come too" said Jaden "It's the least I could do for her saving us all the time"

Jesse nodded of approval

"Jim, Axel, you mind watching over her for me" asked Jesse

"No problem mate" said Jim in a sad tone, he sat down beside her.

Jesse walked up to her side and took her hand again. Her eyes fluttered open again. She smiled a weak smile. The sight of her in pain made Jesse want to start bawl. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Your going to be ok"

She weakly took her bracelet off her arm and put it in Jesse's hand.

"Take it with you ok"

"Of course"

He leaned in and gave a passionate yet depressed kiss. He pulled away fast and ran out the door with Percy and Jaden.

"I hope they know what their doing" said Axel

Jim took a cloth and wet it with water. He then placed it on Rin's forehead.

"I hope so too"

-With Jesse-

"hey Percy"

"Yea""You said something like this had happened before, right?""Yea, last year, we-we were on a quest with our cousin Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, son and daughter of Hades"

"What happened" asked Jaden

"We were out numbered Rin tried to save Bianca and Nico……It was too much for her, Bianca ended up dying but Nico survived but then ran away. Luke captured her and used a more powerful version of the Mist. He tried to make her one of his soldiers, but she fought it, but it almost killed her."

"But she-she's ok and she broke the Mist right" asked Jesse

"Yea but she was so close to death" whispered Percy "even I could feel it"

Annebeth and Grover were waiting for them at the edge of the woods.

"We're coming too" they announced

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

"I feel it's presence not too far from here" said Grover

"How can you tell" asked Jaden

"I was the one who found the Golden Fleece""By accident" corrected Percy "It had the same powerful presence of Pan"

"What's Pan" asked Jaden

"Pan is the god of nature or something"

"But guys, there's also something else with it" said Grover

"What"

"Luke"

**R&R Please**

**Things are getting exciting -**


	13. We Lose A Friend

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 13: We lose a friend

Jesse POV

"Are you sure he's there" asked Percy

"I'm positive, it's one of the most evil senses besides Kronos"

"Then that means"

"Yea, Luke took the Golden Fleece"

There was silence in the group for a minute. No one knew what to do next. But we knew that we had to act fast.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's take this bitch down" I shouted

"Excuse me, who the hell are you calling a bitch" sassed Annebeth.

I didn't understand this part. Luke was the guy who poisoned Rin, stole the Golden Fleece, and he's trying to kill us. So why the hell is she defending him. You would think that she would be all for it, since Rin's her friend and all but she acts like she's in love with the guy.

Without realizing I gave her a 'are you fucking crazy' look. She countered with a evil glare almost identical to Luke's. Maybe Grover is detecting Annebeth instead of Luke. But I'll tell you this once I get a hold of Luke I'm showing no mercy. (I doubt he could do anything ')

"Well let's get going we don't have a lot of time" stated Percy

We all followed in silence. And for some reason we were all walking instead of running like maniacs. Though, Jaden started to but Annebeth smacked him over the head. She said that it's dangerous to just run in without a plan. I guess you would suspect that from a Athena kid. We followed obediently until Grover stopped in his tracks

"What's wrong" I asked

"It's close"

"Then come on we have no time to waste"

Without thinking I started to run ahead.

"NO WAIT"

I looked back at him but it was already too late. My foot had gotten caught on something. Well it was grabbed, close enough. Before I knew it I was hanging upside down. For a second all I saw was red. Probably all my blood rushing to my head. When my vision focused I saw what was holding me. It was not a pretty sight. It had a horse body from the waist down, from the waist up it was hairy like a bear, and it's hair was snakes just like Medusa.

"WHATTHEFUCK" I shouted

"Shut up, it's rude to shout" said the creature.

"Don't worry Jess, we'll get you" shouted Percy

He charged with his sword and sliced. Unfortunately, he missed the creature but cut part of my shirt.

"YO WATCH IT"

"Hold still"

Before I knew it I was flung into the air. I looked down and saw Percy and Annebeth fighting the creature

"AAAAHH"

I made my way down and believe me I don't think I'll ever want to do this ever again. Right before I hit the ground I closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a while expecting a impact. But instead, I felt claws dig into my shoulders. I looked up and saw a Harpie had me in it's clenches. When she noticed my looking at her, she hit me with something hard. After that my memory is blank. But before I fully blacked out I saw a blur of Percy shouting something.

XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD

I woke up in a weird kind of hallway. My head was killing me. When I reached to touch my forehead, I realized my wrist was bared to a chain. I looked around and saw some kind of chair at the end of the hallway. There was something glistening in it. . I focused my vision a bit more to make out the image. There it was. A yellow kind of gold jacket. It had to be the Golden Fleece. The thing that could save Rin was right there. I turned my attention back to the chain. It was tied around a pillar. My bracelets, Rin's and mine (the one that she gave him), were being forced against my skin. Then it hit me.

"_I want you to have it, Percy said it could save my life one day" _

Rin had said that. I remember how she held on to her necklace and it transformed into a weapon. Without knowing if it would work or not I placed my hand over the two bracelets. I prayed hard to the gods, especially Poseidon. I was wearing Rin's crystal water bracelet so, he might help me out. Nothing happened. In frustration I banged my hand against the ground. Rin was dying at camp and I couldn't save her. Tears stared to roll down my cheeks. I felt like such a wussy for crying but I couldn't help it. The one I loved was dying and I could save if only I could get these chains off. Images of her flashed through my head. I remembered all I knew about her, moments we shared together. It would all be gone. My face was buried in my arms. I stared to weep uncontrollably.

Then my wrist started to glow. I got freaked out and pulled up my sleeve. It wasn't my wrist it was the bracelets. I quickly placed my hand over it and thought 'key'. Before I knew it I didn't have the bracelets anymore. Instead it was a bronze looking crystal key. I wasn't even sure it would work on the chains but I still jammed it into the slot. Perfect fit. With a very quick yet long prayer to the gods I ran towards the fleece. I grabbed the fleece and held it tight. It felt very itchy but when it was against me I felt like no virus could ever get me. As if I were invincible, immune to pain. I turned around quickly and ran to the end of the hallway. As soon as I was in the middle of the doorway I was close lined (Those really hurt). Blood started to stream out of my nose. A hand grabbed my collar and pulled me up. My feet were off the ground but I still clenched the fleece. I dangled in the presence of Luke.

"Where do you think your going" snarled Luke

The pain was unbearable, this guy was incredibly strong. He must train everyday.

"I see you've found a way to escape"

I remember the two bracelets that were now once again on my wrist. I clenched them in my hand to make sure he didn't take them away.

"You'll be of great use, more then Rin thinks"

I couldn't speak. Between being completely petrified of the guy and the pain, I was speechless.

"how is Rin by the way" smiled Luke

This time my sense came back to me and I wailed him in the side of the head. He must have thought I was motionless and too weak to do anything because he didn't block the hit.

"I see you can still move" snarled Luke "we'll have to fix that"

He then hit me in the side of my head just how I did to him but 10x stronger. I was knocked to the ground. My vision was blurring and a bit red. I guessed it was my blood. The last thing I remembered is Luke putting some kind of mask over my face, breathing in a weird kind of mist.

**R&R**

**What's happening to Jesse? Will Percy and the other find him? Will Rin die? So many questions, and all will be answered next chapter XD**

**Ok I'm ask you the readers what you think of the couples that are in the story, I'll be putting in the story and couples that are just ironic and funny**

**JesseXRin**

**JadenXAlexis (even though I hate Alexis, Yea that's right I'm a Alexis hater)**

**PercyXAnnebeth**

**HassleberryXClarisse (LOL wonder how that would work out)**

**ClarisseXChazz (JK JK LOL)**

**Well I'm having a brain fart and I'm being lazy XD so if you have other suggestions I'll take them **

**THANKIES **


	14. The Prophecy Comes True

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 14: The Prophecy Comes True

-With Percy-

"Damn it all, who knows where Jesse can be now" shouted Percy, punching a tree

"We're just as upset as you, it doesn't mean you have the right to kill a innocent tree" said Grover

"We have to go find Jesse" stated Jaden "If Luke has the vest then Jesse might be there too"

"What's Rin going to do" mumbled Annebeth

"Oh my god, Rin, we're running out of time" shouted Percy

Then all of the sudden a mist gathered itself in front of Percy. A image had formed. It was Chiron, he was wearing Greek battle armor. There were kids running around in the background.

"_We're under attack" _shouted Chiron

"WHAT"

"_It's Luke, he's infiltrated the camp, we need you all back, NOW"_

"Ok we're on our way"

The mist then started to dissolve

"Wait Chiron, how's Rin"

Chiron just shook his head, a small tear was visible on his cheek. The mist then completely disappeared.

Percy didn't waste any time, he ran straight towards camp. Everyone else followed. When camp was in sight half bloods were all over the place. Some fighting others being treated. Monsters were attacking cabins. Then he saw it Luke and another person headed towards the Big House.

"Hurry, we need to get to the Big House"

"But we'll never make it past this battle field" said Annebeth

"Maybe, maybe not" said Jaden. He then took out his deck and activated his duel disk (Yea, I don't think I mentioned them still having those but they did come straight from Duel Academy, sorry for that). He played Neos.

"Neos, make us a path to the Big House"

"_Right"_

Neos took monster out with a sweep of his arm. Everyone ran close behind. But there were still monsters getting past his guard.

"Go on ahead" said Annebeth as she took out a Yankees hat "I'll stall" she then put on the hat and disappeared. Monsters then mysteriously got knocked out left and right.

"H-how did she" stuttered Jaden

"Not important right now"

They kept running until a Cyclops, not Tyson, was blocking their path. He pushed Neos aside like he was a twig. Neos then faded away. Now Percy, Jaden, and Grover had no protection. Percy pulled out his ball point pen then uncapped it. It then turned into a 3 foot long sword, and prepared himself for battle. He was about to slash at the monster when another Cyclops appeared and knocked the bigger one out cold.

"TYSON"

"I no let evil Cyclops brother kill you" said Tyson

"Thanks"

-With Rin-

"This isn't looking good mate" said Jim as he placed a wet cloth on Rin's head.

"Where is Jaden and Percy" asked Axel

"I don't know but they better hurry up or else…."

All of the sudden Luke and his partner in crime smashed through the door. You couldn't see his face because it was covered with a hood. Luke had a sword in his hand and his friend with the hood had a gun.

"A gun?" shouted Axel "Isn't that cheating"

"There are no rules in battle" said Luke

"Jim, get Rin" said Axel who picked up a sword from the corner of the room.

"Right" Jim then gathered Rin up in a blanket and carried her to the other end of the room.

"Stay back" shouted Axel

Luke snarled and stepped forward. Axel started to sweat bullets and backed up a bit. Luke then simply knocked the sword out of his hands and put it to his throat.

"Why don't you take care of Rin" said Luke to his friend.

The guy in the hood then stepped forward and made his way to Jim and Rin.

"Stay back" threatened Jim

But that didn't stop him. Jim then picked up Rin again and started to run. The guy ran after them. Jim looked back to see how far he was from him but when he look forward again. There the guy in the hood. But the hood was no longer on. It was Jesse. Under the jacket that her wore was a glistening fleece. It was the golden Fleece. His eyes were the same color but it looked like something was clouding over them. He basically looked like brainwashed.

"Je- Jesse"

Jesse then hit Jim and made him fall to the ground.

"Jim" shouted Axel as he turned to them

" I don't think so" said Luke his sword even closer.

"Jesse what wrong with you mate"

There was no response

"Jesse had come to his senses" said Luke

"Jesse come on mate, you can save Rin now, just open your eyes"

Jesse ignored him and grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. Rin fell with a hard thud. Jesse grabbed his neck and started to squeeze it, choking him

"Jesse….come on…open your eyes"

"Don't worry about that fool, get Rin" said Luke

Jesse then threw Jim aside and reached for Rin. Then Percy and Jaden came running in the room, Grover followed. "JESSE" shouted Jaden

"Percy, he's got" said Grover

"I know, he has the fleece" said Percy

"Jesse what are you waiting for, you can save Rin now" stated Jaden

"Watch out guys, he's not himself, Luke did something to him" said Jim

Jesse ignored all of this and reached for Rin. He picked her up by her shirt and put her against the wall. Her face was wet with sweat and her face was red with a fever. And her face showed she was in pain

"Don't you dare" shouted Percy

Jesse simply put his hand around her neck, holding her in place. Then her eyes fluttered open. She slowly placed her hand on his.

"Luke has got you" said Rin "You need to fight it Jesse" A tear fell from her eye.

Jesse just tightened his grip. Percy started to charge.

"Percy…stop" said Rin

He stopped in his tracks.

"B-but"

"I'll wake him" she put her attention back to Jesse. She placed one of her hands on his cheek. Jesse pointed the gun at her.

"You need to fight it Jesse, don't let it take over"

A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Jesse's hand. His grip loosened. Rin gagged and coughed. The poison started to get to her again. She coughed up some blood and it landed on her hand. Tears freely rolled down her face now. She rested her head on his hand.

"Please Jesse" whispered Rin

His hand started to tremble.

"What are you waiting for, you fool" shouted Luke "Shoot her"

Rin started to rub his hand and whisper to him. Eventually the gun fell out of his hands. His lips started to tremble. The cloud covering his eyes disappeared. His grip completely loosened and his body started to tremble uncontrollably. He took his hand off her neck and wrapped it around her, putting her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Jesse

"How…that's impossible" shouted Luke. By then Percy had Luke in a match of his own.

"Quick guys, summon your monsters" shouted Jaden as he summoned Avian.

Jim and Axel scurried to put their decks in their duel disks.

Rin smiled a weak smile at Jesse. Her eyes then closed and her head fell against his shoulder

"RIN" shouted Jesse

"Quick the fleece" said Jaden

Jesse quickly placed Rin on the floor and took off the fleece and laid it on her. Her face turned pale and cold.

"Ha, it's too late, though I'll give her the credit that she lived this long" snarled Luke. He had pushed Percy off of him and stormed out the door the duel monsters chased him. Percy also started to run after him but stopped himself and headed over towards Rin.

"How is she" asked Percy

"I don't know you tell me" said Jesse

"Some needs to go get Chiron" stated Annebeth who appeared out of no where.

"When did you-"

"Baseball hat of invisibility" said Grover.

"Whoa that's awesome" stated Jaden

"Jay"

"Yea"

"not the time"

"Right"

Jesse put his hand to her cheek. Her temperature had definitely dropped . His tears dripped from his face onto her cheeks.

"_Two shall save who is dear to them_

_On a celebration you should arm yourself_

_Protect the ones needing protection_

_A friend will turn_

_Mortals and half bloods united will prevail_

_Only if one can be saved"_ recited Percy "It says nothing about anyone dying"

"But it said only if one can be saved" pointed out Annebeth

"So you're saying that if we can't save Rin, we're done for?" said Jim

No one said a word. They all knew the answer anyway.

Jesse didn't dare take his eyes off of her. He was waiting for her to smile again. To tell him that he was safe. For her to open her eyes. But they didn't. He was scared, depressed, and shocked. The absolute worst combination of emotions.

-Jesse Pov-

It's over. Rin is dying. She's gone. It's all my fault. I couldn't break the mist in time. I might have hurt her. What exactly happened? There's a lot of questions filling my head, but I don't care. Rin could probably answer all of them, but…. We're done for. Her lips started to turn purplish blue now. If only I could tell her, how much she meant to me. If only I could tell her, I loved her.

I slid my bracelets off and put them on her wrist, I thought she would want them back. Right outside the door I could hear monster getting closer. But for some reason I didn't care if I died. (O.O emo much) I supported her body up so her head rested on my thighs for a pillow. Strands of hair were in her face so I brushed them away.

-Third Person-

Jesse lifted her chin up so her face was looking up at him. He placed his ear on her chest, listening to her heart beat. It was still going but faint. His face went back up to meet with hers. He placed both his hands on her face and closed the gap between their lips.

"Please, Please, don't go" prayed Jesse.

He soon broke the kiss. His tears fell on her face. He picked his head up and looked down at her. Tears filled his eyes, so he shook his head to knock them away. A tear drop fell on her bracelets. The crystal bracelet turned into water.

"Come on let's not leave her on the floor" suggested Percy, tears falling from his eyes too.

Jesse agreed and carried her bridal style to the bed. Before he put her down, he once again put her in a hug. Then he realized something pushing against his chest.

R&R XD

I"m not sure if this is a cliffy or not (XD I"m dim) if it is Yay me and if it isn't oh well. Also if it is then it's a crappy one. Srry.

Please give me feed back -


	15. A Battle Begins

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A New Beginning

Chapter 15: A Battle Begins

Jesse Pov

That's it. It was really over. There was no longer life in the body in front of me. I could still hear the roars of battle just outside. Then all of the sudden I felt a sudden nudge against me. Immediately I looked down at Rin. But nothing changed. I got my hopes up for nothing. But in the fleece's one pocket there was a strange pendent. In angry I threw it across the room because it got my hopes up for nothing

End of J. POV

"So what now" asked Syrus, not knowing what to say after this scene

"What else, we have to fight back" said Annebeth, her voice shaking a little "but we need to be careful, if that poison is strong enough to take down Rin, then…..then…"

"We're going to take down Luke for what he's done" shouted Percy and Jesse

"But where is he" asked Jim

"I have a feeling that he'll show up sooner or later"

With that said they all headed out of the Big House, unable to look at Rin anymore, and headed into battle. Almost immediately they saw Clarisse fighting two of Luke's goons. When she saw them she slammed them both into each other knocking them unconscious. She quickly ran over to them

"So, what happened" shouted Clarisse

Percy just shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. And for once Clarisse actually looked pretty sad about what happened.

"We need to find Luke" said Annebeth

"Him and some of his buddies started heading for the beach"

"Ha, he made the biggest mistake of his life, pissing me off and heading towards my territory" smirked Percy.

"well we can't just going charging in there" said Axel "We'll be completely out numbered because none of us can fight like you guys"

"But…" said Annebeth

"But what" asked Jaden

"remember what happens when you summon one of your monsters"

"Yea"

"Well if we summon a whole army then we can take him down"

"Yea but you said--"

"For get what I said just summon some of your monsters" interrupted Annebeth

So without arguing they all summoned some of their strongest monsters such as Neos and Sapphire Pegasus(Sorry but I'm not going to list them all but I'll mention them all battling and such). By now Clarisse had given everyone a sword or spear and some armor.

"Come on, put the armor on quickly" shouted Clarisse as she threw armor at them all.

"Now then, let's go kick some ass" said Percy boldly (I don't think he would actually curse but it's funny XD)

They all charged to the beach. When it came into sight they immediately saw Luke and the rest of his army and there were quite a few of them.

"YOU--" shouted Jesse as a tear escaped his eye as he charged with the rest of them.

The duelist's monsters took out most of Luke's army in less then a minute. Neos took them by pairs and threw them in the ocean. And Sapphire Pegasus would knock them flat on their ass. Everyone else went one on one with the remaining soldiers. While all of this happening Luke was starting his get-away on a ship.

"Oh, no you don't" shouted Jesse, seeing his attempt "Sapphire Pegasus, go, use Sapphire Tornado.

A tornado then headed toward Luke and knocked back on the beach on his back. Jesse then charged him. Before Luke could get back up and sword was up at his throat.

"You……you" said Jesse, not knowing how to handle his anger.

"Well what are you going to do now" teased Luke "you going to kill me to get revenge"

Jesse just stood there. He wanted to end Luke but the thought of killing another person made him hesitate. But before he could make up his mind Luke already knocked the sword out of his hand and reversed the situation. Now Jesse was under Luke's mercy.

"Say goodbye" Shouted Luke

**Sooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long for this crappy short chapter but promise you this, next chapter is when things heat up ;-)**


End file.
